Scooby Doo meets Fangface
by Wherever Girl
Summary: An evil mad scientist and her brother unleash a couple mutants into the swamp, and its up to a couple of meddling gang of kids to stop them.
1. Chapter 1: Making Mutants

First of all, HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE! =D

And it's the perfect time of year to start THIS fic, for it's creepy, crazy, candy-related themes have inspired me to start this story! I hope you enjoy it!

Somewhere in Louisiana, an old ferry-boat sailed down the river, surrounded by a thin fog. Steering the vessel was a man with auburn-red hair and a mustache, wearing a black sweater and gray jeans and brown boots. Next to him stood a woman with the same colored hair and a small mole on her right cheek, and she wore a black sleeveless T-shirt, tight brown pants, and black knee-high boots.

"This is the spot, Clive. Turn here," The woman said to the man, her voice sounding French.

"Yes, Silvia." The man, Clive, said as he steered the boat down a narrow river that went through the swampy forest. The fog increased, hiding the boat completely save for a lone, yellow light that helped guide it through the darkness.

Silvia looked over the edge, her eyes squinting as she tried to look through the fog. She then spotted a house-shaped silhouette through the fog, and turned to Clive. "Here's our stop."

Clive stopped the boat, right beside a small pier that he didn't see in the fog, but thankfully hadn't hit. Instead, the boat was in perfect place in front of it, and they both climbed off. The fog cleared, giving them a good view of an old, abandoned house that stood deep within the swamp.

Although, it wasn't _exactly_ abandoned.

"Did you remember to bring the keys, Clive?" Silvia asked, looking up at the house.

"Oui, Silvia," Clive replied, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket.

They walked up to the house, unlocking the door and stepping inside. The interior looked as foreboding as the outside: cobwebs in the corners, dust all along the furniture and stairs, a few broken floorboards along with a hole in the ceiling, and a musty smell lingered in the air. A couple bats flew overhead and a rat scurried across the floor, but the man and woman didn't seem at-all disturbed.

They walked across the room, watching their steps so not to fall through the broken floorboards, and stepped down a flight of stairs that lead to a different room…

Unlike the rest of the house, this room had a cement floor, stone walls, and seemed to have been used for there was no sign of dirt or grime anywhere… rather, there were strange machines with sheets covering them, along with a few cages and trapping equipment. Silvia walked over to a particular machine, pulling the sheet off and revealing two steel cubicles with glass doors, both attached to an electronic system of switches and buttons. Clive, in the meantime, walked over to a glass tank that held a frog and a lizard. He took out the amphibian and reptile, placing each of them into a cubicle. Silvia then threw the switch.

*BZZZT!*

There was a flash of light emitting from the cubicles, along with a bit of smoke. Silvia pulled the switch again, turning off the machine, and stood back grinning as the doors opened…

And two hideous creatures stepped out. The first one was the frog, but he was the size of a grown man, his torso resembling that of a body-builders while his arms and legs remained the same. The lizard turned out just the same, only his body was scrawny.

"Now that we've mutated them, they'll be able to help us with our plans," Silvia chuckled.

"I must admit, sister, your plan of transforming ordinary creatures into mutants in our control was brilliant," Clive complimented.

Silvia turned to the lizard-mutant and frog-mutant. "Go out into the swamp and set these traps," she told them. "We'll need them to capture more animals." The two mutants obeyed, walking out of the room. "Soon, Clive, we'll have enough animals for our little business…"

"And with those two mutants on our side, no one will dare to interfere," Clive added.

The two twisted siblings cackled with delight, knowing that- as long as there were monsters to keep everyone out of the swamp- their plan would be a success.

A/N: …Yeah, I don't think so. ;)

Review, please? Don't flame unless you want a mutant roaming your neighborhood.


	2. Chapter 2: Meddlers and Mutants

**Well, here's the next chapter, where we get to the important characters!**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Somewhere in the swamp, a green van with the words "Mystery Machine." drove down a dirt-road. Inside the van were a group of teens. One of the teens was a blonde-haired boy wearing a polo-shirt and an ascot- his name was Freddy Jones; next to him sat a girl with brown hair, wearing an orange sweater and thick-framed glasses- her name was Velma Dinkley; the next girl had red hair and wore a purple dress with a green scarf- her name was Daphne Blake; In the backseat sat a boy with shaggy brown hair wearing a green shirt- Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers, though everyone just called him 'Shaggy'; and with him was Scooby-Doo, a brown Great Dane with three black spots on his back, wearing a blue-green collar with a license with the letters 'SD' on it; and with the Great Dane was his young nephew, Scrappy Doo- he was a tan color, wearing the same kind of collar as his uncle.

"Gosh, Velma, it sure was nice of your uncle to invite us to his lake-house for our Spring Break." Daphne said to her friend.

"Yeah. Uncle Lou enjoys company, and it's been a while since I've seen him," Velma stated.

"L-Like, I can see why," Shaggy said, looking out the Mystery Machine's window at the murky swamp scenery. "This swamp's c-creepy!"

"Reah, creepy." Scooby agreed, looking out his window. The van came to a stop at some road-signs, and a possum was hanging upside-down from a tree next to Scooby's window, and waved.

"I think it's kind of cool!" Scrappy said, looking out Shaggy's window. "Who knows what kind of creepy creatures live out here!" Shaggy and Scooby only gulped in reply.

"Which way do we go from here?" Freddy asked Velma.

She looked at a sheet of paper, which had directions to her uncle's home. "My uncle told me we should take Moss Road," she said, then looked up at the road signs, seeing the writing on them was fading and it was hard to read. "…Whichever road it is…"

Meanwhile, Scooby was still looking at the possum, who grabbed its cheeks and stretched them out, sticking out its tongue and rolling its eyes, making a face that startled the pooch. "Ripe!" Scooby gasped, ducking under a blanket in the far back.

"Lets try this road first," Freddy said, pointing to the road on the left.

"What if we get lost?" Daphne asked.

"We won't. I have a hunch this is the right road,"

"Yeah, but you over-looked one thing," Shaggy said, his voice nervous.

"What's that?"

"Ending up lost!"

"Relax, Shaggy. We'll be at my uncle's place soon," Velma said, then gave Freddy a questioning look. "That is, if Mr. Navigation hunch is right."

Freddy rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I'll get us lost?" he scoffed.

"Because you always do," The others replied in unison.

"Alright! Sheesh," Freddy looked ahead, seeing a tall figure standing at the edge of the road. "If I ask for directions, will you guys cool down?"

"The sooner we get to the lake-house, the better," Daphne replied.

Freddy drove toward the figure, sticking his head out the window as he slowed down. "Excuse me, sir, but is this Moss Ro-" he didn't finish asking, for as soon as the Mystery Machine's lights shined on the figure, it turns out… it wasn't human!

The lizard-mutant hissed at them, then ran into the bushes. "Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped, diving into the far back and hiding under the blanket with Scooby, both of them shaking.

"Jeepers! What… What WAS that thing?" Daphne stammered.

"I don't know… but I think we'd better find out." Freddy replied.

"Lets not and say we did," Shaggy suggested, as he and Scooby continued to quiver under the blanket.

"C'mon, you chickens," Velma said. "If something's lurking around this swamp, we've got to find out why,"

"Yeah! That way, we can splat 'em!" Scrappy added, pounding his puppy-fist into his other paw.

"Good point, except I can't. I have allergies," Shaggy retorted.

"What are you allergic to?" Daphne asked.

"D-Death!"

"My Uncle Scooby isn't allergic to anything. He'll pummel that creep! …Right Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy said, looking under the blanket.

"A-Atchoo! …Rorry," Scooby replied, trying to convince his nephew of his 'allergies'.

"Look, it left a set of foot-prints," Daphne said, looking out her window and pointing at the ground.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets follow them." Freddy said, parking the Mystery Machine and he and the others climbed out.

"C'mon, guys! We've got a monster to catch!" Scrappy exclaimed, grabbing the corners of the blanket and dragging the two cowards out the back of the van. They squirmed around 'til their heads popped out.

"Like, can't we just stay with the van?" Shaggy begged.

"Reah, please?" Scooby begged as well.

"And miss the fun? No way!" Scrappy replied, making Scooby and Shaggy groan weakly.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, driving down a different road in a yellow convertible was yet another group of teens. The first one was a boy with brown hair, wearing a gray sweater with a burgundy stripe around it- his name was Biff; Next to him was a girl with dark skin and black hair, wearing a purple sweater and dark-red skirt- her name was Kim; In the backseat sat another boy with black hair, wearing a gray hat with a black rim around it- his name was Puggsy; Next to him sat a boy with light-brown curly hair, wearing a red baseball cap- his name was Sherman Fangsworth, but everyone called him 'Fangs', and on his lap sat his infant cousin, Baby Fangs, who wore the same kind of cap.

"Any idea where we are?" Kim asked, looking around at the eerie scenery.

"Nope. Fangs and Puggsy's directions got us lost… again," Biff stated.

"It's not MY fault this pin-head can't read maps!" Puggsy snapped as he and Fangs fought over a map. He turned to his friend. "I TOLD you we should've went left at that last turn!"

"Well, I told you we should've went right after crossing that bridge… which YOU said we had to take!" Fangs retorted.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "We HAD to take it, lunkhead- it was the only way across that creek!"

"Well, right now, you guys should focus on navigating us out of this swamp and to the lake, so we can finally start our fishing trip." Kim said.

The two friends nodded. "You're right," Fangs said, looking at the map with his friend.

"Lets see, we're on Possum Drive, so we need to go…" Puggsy said as he observed the map.

"That way!" They both said, pointing in opposite directions. They paused, sneering at each other.

"…Well?" Biff asked, a little impatient with his friends' bickering, but they didn't hear him.

"We need to go THAT way, it's quicker," Puggsy said.

"No, we need to go THAT way- it's less creepy." Fangs retorted.

"I told you it was a bad idea to give them the map," Kim whispered to Biff.

Baby Fangs watched as his cousin and his friend tugged at the map, yelling "That way!" while pointing in their own directions. The infant studied the map, seeing a road they both had missed. "Goo ga!" Baby Fangs said, grabbing the map and holding up to Biff, pointing at the road he found.

"Moss Road?" Kim asked.

Biff nodded, rubbing his chin. "Well, it seems like the quickest route to the lake, and it doesn't go too deep into the swamp." he said, then put the Wolf Buggy in gear. "I think it's safe enough to take,"

Fangs and Puggsy looked at each other, wondering why they hadn't spotted the road before, but kept the thought to themselves. "Ah, whatever. Just as long as it gets us to the lake," Puggsy sneered.

"Yeah yeah, and out of this creepy swamp!" Fangs agreed. "There's no telling WHAT kind of creepy creatures are creeping around!"

"Yea, ga goo ga." Baby Fangs said.

They then heard a *SNAP!* followed by an animalistic moan, and Biff slammed on the breaks. "Willackers! What was THAT?" Kim gasped.

"It came from those bushes!" Biff said, pointing off to the side. "C'mon, we'd better check it out."

"Y-You sure? Maybe we should stay in the car, until we're absolutely positive!" Fangs said, quivering as he held Baby Fangs close. Another moan came, and he yelped.

"Is that positive enough for you?" Puggsy scoffed, grabbing his friend and stepping out of the car with the others.

They walked through the bushes, seeing a beaver trapped in a small cage, letting out a sad moan as it clawed at the metal bars. "It's… it's a trapped animal!" Kim said.

"Whoever set the trap must be huntifying around here," Puggsy inquired.

"Yeah, only Hunting Season is over." Biff said, kneeling down beside the beaver and preparing to unlock the cage. "Whoever left this trap out probably didn't get the message,"

Before Biff could open a cage, there was a menacing growl, and suddenly the giant frog-mutant leaped from the bushes, knocking Biff away from the cage. "YEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPE!" Fangs screamed, leaping into the air (taking Baby Fangs with) and hanging on to a tree branch.

"What… what IS that thing?" Kim stammered.

"It's some sort of monstrosized frog!" Puggsy said.

The frog-mutant let out a sound that was a cross between a roar and a croak, then grabbed the cage with the beaver inside, and ran off. "C'mon, we've got to follow him!" Biff said.

"Ooh, ooh! Not me!" Fangs said, still gripping onto the tree-branch. "There's no way I'm ending up as frog-food! Yech!"

"C'mon, meathead!" Puggsy snarled. "This is no time to be scaredified!"

"Too late!"

"He may be scared… but he can be someone else!" Kim said, looking up at the sky. "Fangs, look up at the sky!"

"Huh? How come?" Fangs and Baby Fangs looked up at the full moon as it peeked out from behind the cloud-cover. "There's nothing up there but clouds, and the moon… the mooOOOOoon…."

In a sudden tornado-twirl, Fangs and Baby Fangs changed from a teenager and a baby… into a teenage werewolf and a baby werewolf. They both had brown fur with tan tips on their paws, feet, tails, and around their mouths, had single fangs, and both wore red baseball caps like their human halves. The teenage one was called Fangface, and his cousin was called Fangpuss. "Arrrooooooooo!" The two werewolves howled.

"(grr) Where's Pugs? (snarl) Where is that little pipsqueak?" Fangface growled.

"Ra ga! (grr)" Fangpuss replied, pointing down at Puggsy.

"Uh-oh-" Puggsy said, trying to run…

*THUD!*

…but didn't get far because the two werewolves jumped out of the tree and landed on him! "(grr) Wolf-pile on Puggsy!" Fangface chuckled.

"Get off me, you nit-wolf!" Puggsy snapped. "We've got a gigantisized frog-monster to find!"

"It doesn't look like he'll be that hard to find," Biff said, pointing down a path at some flipper-like foot-prints. "He left us a trail,"

Fangface and Fangpuss got off of Puggsy, and the gang started to follow the foot-prints.

**0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: Little do the two gangs know they'll be finding more than just a couple mutants.

Review, please? Don't flame, or you'll be locked inside a tiny cage as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Splitting Up, and Meeting Up

Now for another chapter. …And in case you are wondering, yes, I'm eager to have the two gangs meet. Also, check out Tracker78's story, "Mystery of the Haunted Amusement Park", which is also a Scooby-Doo+Fangface crossover, and which inspired me to write this next chapter!

0o0o0o0o0

Both the frog-mutant and lizard-mutant arrived at an abandoned boat-house, which had two separate planks on both ends, leading up to the deck. The lizard-mutant took the left plank while the frog-mutant took the right. The beaver in the cage whimpered, wanting out of its cage and away from the monster, and the frog-mutant let out a menacing gurgle, forcing the poor animal to keep quiet.

The lizard-mutant ran up a set of stairs, seeing a group of kids walking down the path he had just came from. He looked down at the frog-mutant, letting out a hiss and warning him that someone was coming. The frog-mutant looked over at where the lizard-mutant was pointing, a startled expression on his face, and quickly ran around the corner and into a dark room. The lizard-mutant found a deserted room upstairs and hid as well, both monsters hoping to elude the pesky teenagers.

0o0o0o0o0

The Mystery Inc. gang walked through the bushes, ducking low branches and swatting away a few mosquitoes. "Ugh, no offense, Velma, but have you ever tried to convince your uncle to move to a less-buggy climate?" Daphne said as she stepped away from a spider-web, occupied by a tarantula.

"L-Let alone a l-less f-freaky one?" Shaggy stammered, then yelped as a snake slithered past.

"R-Reah… WAY ress freaky," Scooby added, sticking close to his best friend.

"Look up ahead," Freddy said, grabbing everyone's attention. "The foot-prints lead right up to that boat-house,"

"No doubt that creature's trying to hide from us," Velma remarked.

"Why do monsters always have to pick the creepiest places to hide?" Shaggy whined.

"C'mon, Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy exclaimed, pulling his uncle toward the boat-house. "Lets find that over-grown lizard-creep and splat him!"

"Ruh, I'll rake a rain-check!" Scooby stammered, pulling out of his nephew's grasp and turning to run-

-only to trip and fall into a pond, where a gator was resting. The reptile growled at the hound and opened its jaws, and the Great Dane let out a yelp and leaped into the air and into Shaggy's arms.

"Lets go, guys." Freddy said, as the small group walked up the left plank, arriving on the deck.

"I don't see any foot-prints up here," Daphne said, looking around. "Looks like that giant reptile picked a good place to stay hidden,"

"Then I guess we'll have to split up and search for clues," Freddy said. "Shaggy, you-"

"Like, I know, I know," Shaggy sighed, having gone through this before. "Me, Scoob, and Scrappy will go one way, while you and the girls go another," he sighed, then turned to the two Great Danes. "C'mon, guys,"

"Alright! I can't wait to find that monster! How about you, Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy exclaimed.

"I ran wait," Scooby gulped.

Freddy, Daphne, and Velma walked down one part of the deck, heading for the stairs, while Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy went the other direction, heading toward the main deck.

0o0o0o0o0

Barely a minute after the Mystery Inc. gang split up, the Fangface Gang arrived. "Looks like our animal-napping monster is hiding out in this boat-house," Biff stated as they climbed aboard, only to see that the frog-mutant's trail had gone cold, seeing not a single footprint. "And it looks like he pulled a disappearing act on us," he turned to the others. "Looks like we're going to have to split up, guys."

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Let me guess- you and Kim search one part of the boat, while I'm stuck with the weird-wolves," he scoffed.

"(grr) What's wrong with being with us?" Fangface demanded, feeling a bit offended.

"Yeah! Ga goo na ni (grr)?" Fangpuss repeated.

"Kim and I will take the upper deck, while you guys search down here," Biff said as he and Kim started to walk-off.

"And let out a wolf-howl if you find anything," Kim added.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Figures I'd get stuckified with you," he muttered to Fangface.

"(grr) It's no picnic being with you either!" Fangface retorted.

They walked down the deck, walking around the corner, seeing a couple doors. "I'll look in this room, while you search that one," Puggsy walked inside a door to the left, while Fangface walked into one to the right.

Fangpuss was about to follow his cousin, but paused, hearing a sound coming from around the corner…

0o0o0o0o0

Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked around the upper deck looking into rooms, only to see they were empty. They were three doors away from the room the lizard-mutant was hiding, when they heard foot-steps coming up the stairs. "Quick, hide!" Freddy whispered, and he and Daphne ducked into a room, shutting the door before Velma could get in. Acting fast, Velma ran into the next room.

Biff and Kim walked up the stairs, looking around. "Funny, I thought I heard someone walking around up here," Kim said.

"Yeah… and whoever it was is probably hiding in one of these rooms," Biff agreed, looking at the rows of doors…

…seeing someone peeking through the window of one of them, only to duck down to avoid being seen, although it was too late.

"Hey!" Biff ran over to the door, prying it open and seeing Daphne and Freddy. "Oh! Um… Hi, there."

"Who are you?" Daphne asked.

"I'm Biff, and this is my friend, Kim." Biff motioned to Kim, who stood next to him.

"Who are you guys?" Kim asked.

"I'm Freddy, and this is my friend, Daphne," Freddy replied, then looked inquisitively at Biff. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're… searching for something," Biff replied, wondering what the other teenage-boy would think if he said they were looking for a monster. "What about you guys?"

"Oh, we're searching for something, too." Daphne replied.

"Oh… What is it?" Kim asked.

Daphne and Freddy looked at each other, then back at Biff and Kim. "Well, it's going to sound crazy, but-" Freddy began to say, but was interrupted…

"JINKIIIIEES!"

…by a cry from Velma. Immediately, they ran over to where they heard her scream, grabbing the door and shoulder-slamming it open.

0o0o0o0o0

"Hey guys?" Scrappy asked as he sat on the counter, looking over at Shaggy and Scooby searching the cupboards and an old refrigerator for food… like they always do during a mystery. "How come every time we go looking for monsters, you both end up looking for food?"

"Like, rule one in life, Scrappy: Never hunt monsters on an empty stomach!" Shaggy replied.

Scrappy arched an eyebrow. "I thought you said rule one was never going to bed hungry,"

"Rat roo," Scooby said, opening a cupboard but finding nothing but cobwebs. "Riders! Ruck!"

Scrappy rolled his eyes. "Well, while YOU guys are looking for food, I'm going to look for that monster!"

"Hold up a sec, Scrap." Shaggy said as he stood on a stool, looking into a couple cupboards. "We'll go with you… as soon as we find something to eat!"

But Scrappy didn't listen and stepped out of the kitchen, deciding to check out the main deck. His ears perked up, hearing voices around the corner. "I'll bet it's the monster," he whispered to himself, rubbing his fist into his palm. "Time to show him a little Puppy-Power!"

He stood up against the wall, pressing himself against it as he inched closer to the corner. He slowly peeked around it…

…coming nose-to-nose with a small, furry werewolf!

He pulled back, as did the werewolf, and wondered if he was seeing things. He looked around again, at the same time as the werewolf, coming face-to-face with it once again. "Wow! A werewolf!" Scrappy exclaimed, jumping out from around the corner in front of the small werewolf.

The werewolf, who we know is Fangpuss, stood in front of Scrappy, snarling. "Ra ga, goo ga ni na (grr) ra ra ra!" he snarled, demanding who Scrappy was.

"What are YOU doing here?" Scrappy retorted.

*THUD!*

They heard a sound from down the deck, and Fangpuss ran toward it, with Scrappy following him. "Hey, come back here!"

Before they could get far, though, they heard a couple of screams.

0o0o0o0o0

Velma ducked into a room, looking through her window, just in time to see a couple unfamiliar teenagers open the door Freddy and Daphne were hiding in! She tried to open the door, but it was jammed. "Hey! Someone open the door!" She cried, pounding her fist on the door. The others outside didn't move from their positions- the other two teens talking with Freddy and Daphne- giving her the hint that the door was sound-sealed. "Great. Looks like I'll have to find another way out,"

*_Creeaaaaak…_* came a moan from the floorboards.

With a *CRACK!*, the old floorboards broke underneath her, sending her falling downward! "JINKIIIIEES!"

*THUD!*

She fell into another room, rubbing her head, looking up at the ceiling she had fallen through. "Wow, that was a long fall I took."

"(grunt) Yeah… on top of me!" A voice said… from beneath her!

Looking down, Velma noticed she had fallen on another teenage boy. "Jinkies! Sorry!" She stood up and helped him up.

"Eh, no problem… you didn't busterate my back THAT much," The teenage boy replied, brushing himself off, then arched an eyebrow at her. "Say, what are you doing around here, lurkifying around this boat?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing,"

"Velma! Are you alright?" A voice asked, and they looked up, seeing Freddy, Daphne, and two other teens (aka Biff and Kim) Velma didn't recognize staring down at them from the hole in the ceiling.

"I'm fine! I just fell through some weak floorboards…"

"…Landing on ME in the process!" The other teenage boy added.

"Who's that?" Daphne asked.

"That's our other friend, Puggsy," Biff said.

"Do you guys have any OTHER friends around?" Daphne asked.

"Just two," Kim replied. "What about you guys?"

"Three…"

Suddenly, they heard a scream. "And it sounds like two of them are in trouble!" Freddy gasped.

"C'mon, we've got to find them!" Velma said, running out of the room, with Puggsy following.

"We'll meet you guys down there!" Biff called down, and together he, Kim, Freddy and Daphne ran off.

0o0o0o0o0

Fangface sniffed around the room, trying to find a trace of the frog-mutant. "(grr) Any luck with you, Fangpuss?" he asked his cousin, not knowing he wasn't in the room. "(snarl) Fangpuss?" He looked around, seeing no sign of Fangpuss. "Huh? Where'd he go?" He itched his head, leaning against a wall…

Which, due to age, collapsed behind him, making him fall through into a kitchen-area…

…and, rather and finding his cousin, he found a lanky teenager and a dog, searching around the kitchen. "Well, Scoob, looks like we're down on our luck," the lanky teenager sighed, looking around the kitchen- and at Fangface. "There's nothing in this kitchen except dust, spiders, and werewolves."

"Reah," Scooby nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the two friends froze, their eyes slowly turning back to Fangface. "Uh, hi? (snort)" Fangface said, smiling and giving a small wave.

There was only one word Scooby and Shaggy could say at a moment like this…

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH_!"

*BAM!* …They broke down the door, running like heck.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …Well, the two gangs met… now its time for them to meet the monsters (again)!

Please review. Please, please, PLEASE don't flame me!


	4. Chapter 4: Jumping Ship

Now to see how Shaggy and Scooby overcome their shock. (whips out popcorn) This oughtta be good. *munch munch*

_Reviewer Thanks_

Tracker78: Thanks, though I like the way you had them meet Fangface better :)

0o0o0o0o0

Freddy, Daphne, Biff, and Kim found Shaggy and Scooby sooner than they thought…

*BAM!*

…when the duo ran into them. "Oof! Sheesh, guys, don't you ever watch where you're running?" Freddy grunted. He and Biff were under Shaggy and Scooby, with Kim and Daphne on top of them.

"Like, we gotta get out of here, guys!" Shaggy said, hastily pulling himself out of the pile. "There's a werewolf running loose!"

"Reah! A rerewolf!" Scooby repeated, absolutely freaked out.

Biff and Kim looked at each other uneasily, knowing that the two cowards had no-doubt run into Fangface.

"A werewolf?" Daphne repeated.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "C'mon, guys. We all know for a fact that there's no such thing as werewolves," he said.

"He's in for a big surprise," Biff whispered to Kim.

Shaggy and Scooby then noticed Biff and Kim. "Like, hey, who are you guys?" the lanky teenager asked.

"I'm Kim, and this is Biff," Kim said, introducing themselves. "Um… did you say you saw a werewolf?"

Shaggy nodded. "Like, yeah! It was HUGE!" he held out his arms vertically, stretched out wide. He then held them horizontally, the same distance. "And TALL! And he had these huge, freaky eyes, and a large fang, and long, sharp claws!" Behind him, Scooby was doing an impersonation of Fangface, making his eyes glare, sticking out his claws, baring his teeth and snarling.

Kim and Biff had to stifle a laugh.

"Where did you see it?" Daphne asked.

"Like, in the kitchen! C'mon!" Shaggy replied, and started leading his friends to the kitchen.

When they got there, though, all they found was a broken door (courtesy of Shaggy and Scooby) an empty kitchen, and a hole in the wall (courtesy of Fangface). "I don't see anything," Freddy said, then arched an eyebrow at his friends. "Are you SURE you guys weren't just imagining things?"

*_Creeeaaak…_* went an old floorboard, and they looked outside the kitchen, seeing a couple shadows emerging.

"L-Like, I sure didn't imagine THAT." Shaggy replied, shaking.

"It might be the monster," Daphne gasped.

Biff looked over, seeing an old cooking pot sitting on the table, then looked at Freddy, both of them getting the same idea. "Don't worry. When he comes around, we'll slam this cooking pot over his head," Biff said. "That should buy us some time to look for our friends,"

"I hope they're okay," Kim said, watching as Freddy and Biff grabbed the large cooking pot, ready to jump the monster.

0o0o0o0o0

Fangface ran out of the kitchen, trying to catch up with Shaggy and Scooby. "Hey, wait up! (grr) I'm not gonna hurt ya!" he called, but they ran off too quick, leaving behind nothing but clouds of dust. "Sheesh, those two act like they've never seen a werewolf before, (snort)" He started walking in the other direction. "(grr) I'd better tell Pugs about those two. (snarl) Tell Pugs." He then bumped into a crate, which had a 'Sunshine Farms' label on it, which included a picture of a sunrise.

Fangface's eyes swirled, and he began to spin around, transforming back into Fangs. "Hey! What happened? Where am I?" The confused teenager asked, looking around at his surroundings. "Ooh, ooh, kind to think of it, where's everybody else?" He began walking across the deck. "Pugs! Biff! Kim! Where are you guys?"

By this time, Scrappy and Fangpuss came around the corner. "Hey, who's that guy?" Scrappy asked, walking toward Fangs.

"Ga ga ra (grr)" Fangpuss replied.

"Cousin? Are you sure?" Scrappy looked at Fangs, then at Fangpuss. "Boy, you two don't LOOK alike," he then rubbed his chin. "Speaking of looking…" he walked up to Fangs, tugging on his pantleg. "Hey, mister, who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my friends," Fangs replied, turning around to face Scrappy. Since the puppy was smaller than he was, he didn't see him directly. "Huh? Hey, who said that?"

"Down here."

Fangs looked down, his eyes bugging out, and he shook his head. "I must be getting Swamp Fever. I'm seeing a little werewolf and puppy!"

Scrappy and Fangpuss looked at each other. "Well, then we've got it too, because we can see each other."

Fangs then let out a nervous chuckle. "Heh heh, I must be really delusional, because I swear I thought that puppy talk!"

"Oh, you're not delusional. I'm really talking!"

"Yea! Ra ga gi na na! (grr)" Fangpuss said, nodding.

Fangs blinked a couple times. "So… you two are real?" he asked.

"Yep!" Scrappy replied.

"Oh. Well, in that case… AUGH!" Fangs shot off, running down the deck.

Fangpuss and Scrappy watched him run. "Wow… he runs almost as fast as my Uncle Scooby!" he then scratched his head. "And, for some reason, he kind of reminds me of Uncle Shaggy…"

"Ra na ga? (grr)?" Fangpuss asked.

"They're a couple of my frie- Wait a minute! Why should I tell you? How do I know if you're not with that creep I saw?"

"Ni na ra goo GA goo ni (grr)?"

"I asked first!"

"Ra ra goo-"

Scrappy's ears perked up, and he paused. "Shh! I hear someone coming! Hide!" he hid behind a barrel, and Fangpuss followed him… but the puppy shoved the little werewolf out. "Hey, find your OWN hiding spot! This one's mine!"

"(grr) Ra ga goo ra ga…" Fangpuss grudgingly hid behind a barrel, watching as Biff and Kim came walking around the corner with three other teenagers and another dog, walking into another room with them.

"Hey, that's my Uncle Scooby, but who are those two kids behind them?" Scrappy asked in a whisper.

"Ra ga, (snarl)"

"Say, speaking of your friends, what are you all doing here?"

Before Fangpuss could reply, they heard the creaking of a floorboard, and watched as three shadowed figures walked around the corner…

0o0o0o0o0

Velma and Puggsy were running down the deck, but Velma paused, grabbing his shoulder and making him stop. "Shh! I hear something…" she whispered. "Listen."

"yiiiiiiiiii…." Came a faint sound.

Puggsy strained his ears, arching an eyebrow as he listened. "What the leaping ignorpotomases is that noise?" he whispered.

"iiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIII…." The noise was getting louder.

"It's coming around that cor-" Velma began to say.

"IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

*WHAM!*

Before Puggsy knew it, he was on the floor, crushed underneath Fangs and Velma. "Fangs, you pin-head! Watch where you're going!" he snapped.

"Oops. Sorry, Pugs," Fangs said, climbing off him and Velma.

"My glasses," Velma said, sitting on the floor, feeling around. "I lost them!"

"Nice job, meathead. You must've knocked them off!" Puggsy sneered at Fangs, then looked on the deck, seeing Velma's glasses lying on the ground a foot away from her. He knelt down and picked them up, handing them back to her. "Here you go,"

Velma grabbed them and put them back on. "Thanks," she then stood up, and they began walking down the deck in search for her friends. "By the way, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're investifying some creep's whereabouts," Puggsy told her. "What about you and your friends?"

"Pretty much the same thing as you,"

They started to walk around the corner, unaware they were being watched by two shadowed figures from behind, who snuck down below deck into the engine room.

"Small world." Puggsy replied. "Find anything crazified, yet?"

"Well, we DID see something pretty crazy, but I don't know if you'd believe me," Velma said.

"I-I doubt it could match the crazy thing I just saw," Fangs said.

"What was that?"

"I saw-"

*BAM!*

"Oof!" Fangs cried, seeing stars flying around his head, then slumped to the ground.

"Oops…" Biff said, peeking out of the doorway. "Sorry, Fangs."

Fangs stood up, still a little dazed. "Okay Biff it's…" he tried walking, but stumbled, and Puggsy had to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Like, who are you guys?" Shaggy asked, referring to Puggsy and Fangs.

"I'm Puggsy, and the guy who's talkifying backwards at the moment is Fangs," Puggsy replied.

"Meet nice you to," Fangs babbled, still a little loopy.

"We heard you guys screaming," Velma said to Shaggy and Scooby. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing…" Shaggy replied innocently, then turned hysterical. "Except for the fact that Scoob and I just saw a werewolf!"

Fangs shook off his dizziness. "Ooh, ooh! You did?" he gasped. "So did I!"

"Like, did it have brown fur?"

"Yeah!"

"And crazy-looking eyes?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"And a huge fang?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Puggsy, Biff, and Kim looked at each other, wondering if they should tell the others about their werewolf friends.

"Uh-huh. No offense, Fangs, but I think you probably just saw some guy in a costume," Freddy scoffed.

"No, I didn't! Because I saw a talking puppy, too!" Fangs snapped, defensively.

This time, Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby looked at each other. "Scrappy." They all said together.

"What?"

"The puppy you're talking about would be Scrappy. He's a friend of ours," Velma said.

"Wait a minute, where IS Scrappy?" Daphne gasped.

"And where's Fang- I mean, Baby Fangs?" Kim asked, careful not to bring up Fangpuss in front of Fangs.

"Over here!" Scrappy called, stepping out from behind the barrels. "And Fangs is right, Freddy! I found the werewolf!"

"Yikes! You did?" Shaggy said, gulping as he leaped into Scooby's arms.

"Yeah, c'mon out, Fangpuss!"

Fangpuss started walking out, but paused when he saw the crate with the sunrise label on it, and transformed into Baby Fangs. Scrappy's jaw dropped, watching his transformation. "Ni na ga ga!" the infant said, crawling out.

Fangs arched an eyebrow. "A talking puppy mistook my little cousin for a werewolf?" he asked, then looked at Biff. "Gosh, Biff, how hard did you hit me?"

"But he IS a werewolf!" Scrappy exclaimed. "He just turned human!" he turned back to Baby Fangs. "Turn back into a werewolf."

"Alright, Scrappy, that's enough," Daphne said sternly.

"By the way," Biff began, turning to Daphne. "You said something about seeing a monster. Is that what you guys are looking for?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but yes." Freddy replied.

"It's not that crazy, since we're doing the same thing," Kim said.

"Really? Is it a large, lizard-like monster?" Velma asked.

"More like a gigantisized frog-like monster." Puggsy replied.

"Oh, great. First giant lizards, werewolves, now giant frogs?" Shaggy griped.

"Along with a talking puppy!" Fangs added, pointing at Scrappy, then looked at Scooby. "Um, that other dog doesn't talk too, does he?"

"Rog? Where?" Scooby asked, looking around.

Fangs slapped his forehead in disbelief. "Ooh, ooh, why did I bother asking?"

"I wonder if that frog and lizard-creature are linked, somehow," Velma pondered aloud.

"Well, we won't find out if we stop searching," Freddy said.

"Hey, how about we all team up?" Biff suggested. "That way, we can capture those creeps easier and figure out what's going on,"

"Sounds like a good plan,"

"But what if Baby Fangs transforms into a werewolf, again?" Scrappy asked.

"Scrappy, that's enough." Daphne said, sternly.

"Yeah, Scrappy, babies don't turn into werewolves," Freddy scoffed.

Scrappy sighed in defeat. "Alright…" he said, then gave Baby Fangs a suspicious look. "But I'm still keeping an eye on you!"

"Um, actually, Freddy, there's something you should know, before we continue investigating…" Biff said.

"What's that?" Freddy asked.

*KA-CHUNK!* The ship suddenly tilted, sending the teens falling sideways onto the deck, slamming into each other. "What was that?" Daphne gasped.

Below deck, the frog-mutant was messing with the ship's controls, forcing the ship to leave the pier, then he and the lizard-mutant ran back on deck, jumping over the railing, carrying the caged-beaver with them.

Shaggy spotted the two monsters swimming away. "Yipes! Like, that creepy lizard is swimming off with a freaky frog!" he cried out.

"And it looks like they're gonna give us an expressified trip on this old boat!" Puggsy said, watching as the pier got farther and farther away.

"Yeah… right under the lake!" Kim said, hanging on to the rail as the ship started to sink.

Freddy looked over, seeing an old longboat hanging on the edge. "Quick! Lets get into that longboat!" he said.

"Hopefully it's still stable," Biff said, helping Freddy untie the longboat.

Everyone climbed in, and Biff and Freddy began to lower them into the water.

*SNAP!*

"YOW!"

*SPLASH!*

The rope snapped, making the meddlers hit the water. Luckily, the longboat was sea-worthy, and they rowed toward the shore, watching as the old boathouse sank. "That's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy." Puggsy said. "It's time to captivate that over-grown amphibian, and his reptilian friend, and show 'em whose boss! No one tries to sinkify me and MY friends and gets away with it!"

Fangs looked at him quizzically. "Since when were you 'Mr. Nice Guy'?" he asked, earning a glare from Puggsy.

"He's right, though." Velma said, rubbing her chin. "It seemed pretty suspicious that those two creatures wanted to get rid of us so badly,"

"Luckily for us, they left a trail of footprints again," Biff said, pointing at the flipper-like prints next to some claw-like prints in the ground.

"C'mon, lets track them down." Freddy said, and they started following the footprints.

"Like no way!" Shaggy protested. "Scoob and I aren't going after THOSE creeps, again!"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"I'm with these guys. I'm staying right here!" Fangs added.

"Alright, go ahead…" Velma said. "You can stay out in the swamp, _all alone_."

"Yep. Have fun hangifying out with the snakes and crocogators." Puggsy added, waving to his friend as he and the others walked off.

Fangs, Shaggy, and Scooby paused, looking around at the eerie swamp, shivering at what OTHER creatures could be lurking about. "Hoot, hoot…" they heard a sound, turning around…

…seeing a pair of large, yellow eyes staring back at them. "YIKES!" The three cowards yelled, running off after their friends.

"Like, wait for us!" Shaggy cried.

An owl stepped out of the shadows, its yellow eyes watching them run. "Hoot. Hoot." It said.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And they're off!

Review?


	5. Chapter 5: The Clues

(Holds up platter) Next chapter, anyone?

0o0o0o0o0

The frog and lizard-mutant reached the old house, looking behind them to make sure those meddlers hadn't followed. Once they felt the coast was clear, they walked around to the back of the house, coming across an old wood-pile…

But wait! As the lizard-mutant picks up the very-top log, the pile slides to the left, revealing a hidden staircase. A secret entrance!

The frog-mutant 'croaked' something to the lizard-mutant, then walked down the stairs carrying the beaver. The lizard-mutant then made sure the secret door shut, then scurried up to the top of the house, to keep a lookout for those nosy kids.

Clive and Silvia sat down in the basement, looking at a book full of different coat designs… made completely out of fur! "Ah, there you are," Silvia said once she heard the frog-mutant approach with the beaver, and the woman grinned from ear-to-ear. "And with the 'material' I'll need for my new coat. Well done," she stroked the frog-mutant's chin, making him grin and let out a satisfied growl.

"We're going to need more than one beaver, though." Clive pointed out. "Along with a few swamp deer for our spring-wear."

"Yes, and a few snakes too, for those boots I have in mind,"

"And a gator for those handbag designs I drew up,"

"And some fro-" Silvia stopped, looking at the frog-mutant. She didn't want to offend the creature—let alone cause it to turn against them—by bringing up the ideas she had in store for his kin. "Frosted lattes, so we'll have energy to work!"

"Lattes? How can you think of lattes at a time like—" Silvia nodded over at the frog-mutant, and Clive got the point. "Oh! Of course! Yes, you can't poach a few animals without a little caffeine, I always say…"

"Of course. Now then… where's that lizard-mutant?"

Clive walked over to a computer, which had several monitors on it. "I'll check our swamp-cams, and see where he's at." Watching the monitors, he saw the lizard-mutant on the roof, scouting the area. "That's strange… what's he doing on the roof?"

The frog-mutant let out a croak, pointing at another screen, where a hidden camera showed a group of kids and their pets walking down a path… heading straight for their hideout! "Who are those kids?" Silvia snapped.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they've encountered our mutants," Clive said, then eyed the frog-mutant warily. "Am I correct, Kermit?" The frog-mutant let out a gurgle in response.

"Never mind how they found them… we just have to keep them from finding _us_!" Silvia turned to the frog-mutant. "Go and help your lizard-comrade. Make sure those kids do not find this lab!" she turned back to the monitors, her eyes filled with an intense glare.

The frog-mutant obeyed, walking out of the lab, leaving the beaver whimpering in its cage on a table.

0o0o0o0o0

Back with our heroes, the two groups came across the old, worn-down, grimy, vermin-infested spooky house… and its appearance sent shivers down Shaggy, Scooby, and Fangs' spines. "So, this is where our monsters are hiding out," Biff said.

"C'mon, lets go in," Freddy said, approaching the front porch.

"Whoa, hold it!" Shaggy protested, grabbing his friend by the shoulder. "We are NOT going in there!"

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"Ooh, ooh, look at the place!" Fangs scoffed. "It's probably _crawling_ with creeps!"

"Ah, you're both just chicken," Puggsy sneered.

"Actually, he's right." Shaggy said. "We've had several experiences with creepy houses, and they've all ended up with the same things: trap doors, monsters, creepy portraits with eyes that follow you around, monsters, secret passages that lead to creepy lairs full of creepier stuff, monsters, and… what else? Oh yeah—MONSTERS!"

"Did we mention monsters?" Fangs added.

"Only five times, now." Velma scoffed.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not afraid of any monsters, and neither is Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy boasted, grabbing his uncle by the tail and dragging him toward the house. "Lets go in!"

"Rets rot, and ray we rid." Scooby whimpered.

"Besides, it might not be as creepy as the outside," Daphne said, trying to reassure the cowards. "It might actually be decent—like a hotel!"

"Oh, yeah. Come for some relaxation, service, and death! Gack!" Shaggy scoffed, then pretended to stab himself in the chest and fell backwards.

"Ah, shut up and get moving, you cowards!" Puggsy snapped, grabbing Shaggy and Fangs by the back of their shirts and shoving them forward.

Up above, the lizard-mutant watched them, then slipped through an open window and into the house.

They walked onto the front porch, opening the door and seeing that the interior was just as creepy as the exterior. "Like a hotel, huh?" Shaggy sneered at Daphne, grimacing as a rat scurried by.

"Where should we start looking?" Kim asked. "This place is huge!"

"Then lets split up," Biff and Freddy said together, and looked at each other quizzically, arching their eyebrows, then slowly looked away. "Okay then…"

"Um, how about if you, me, Kim, and Daphne search the ground floor?" Freddy suggested.

"Uh, sure… And maybe Velma, Puggsy, Shaggy, Fangs, and Scooby could search upstairs?" Biff replied.

"Sounds good to me," Daphne said.

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "You mean I'm stuck with the Coward Clones?" he sneered.

"Welcome to my world," Velma said.

The two gangs split up. Velma, Puggsy, Shaggy, Fangs, Scooby—along with Scrappy and Baby Fangs—searched upstairs, seeing two hallways. Shaggy and Fangs looked at each other, knowing what was coming up. "Like, don't say a word," Shaggy sighed. "Fangs, Scoob, and I will go this way…" And the three cowards began walking off.

Puggsy looked at Velma, arching an eyebrow. "We've gone through this before," she replied.

Baby Fangs and Scrappy were about to follow the three cowards, but the infant paused, spotting something on the ground. A piece of paper. "Ga, ni na goo," he said, tapping Scrappy on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Scrappy asked, picking up the paper and reading off it. "'Monsieur and Madame's Furriers'?"

"Gi ga ni?"

"I don't know what it is… Lets ask Velma," They began walking down the hallway in the direction Puggsy and Velma went.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Fangs, meanwhile, walked around the corner, where a section of the roof had caved in, leaving a large hole in the ceiling. "Man, how come every time we try to take a vacation, we end up in a freaky situation?" Shaggy stammered, cringing as he passed a spider-web.

"I've been asking myself the same question for years," Fangs said, quivering as they passed a cracked mirror.

Scooby sniffed the ground, smelling nothing but dust. "Ra-ra-ATCHOO!" the Great Dane sneezed.

They came to a dead end. "Well, I found nothing. How about you guys?" Shaggy asked.

"Just rust," Scooby sniffled.

"Rust?" Fangs repeated, confused.

"Uh, he means 'dust'." Shaggy corrected.

"Oh… Well, I agree with him then. There's nothing here but dust, and this big hole in the ceiling that gives us a clear view of the moooOOOooon…" Fangs then swirled around, transforming into you-know-who.

"Like, you okay, Fangs? You sound a little…"

"Arrrooooooo!" came a howl from Fangface.

Shaggy froze. "…Funny?"

Scooby, who stood in front of Shaggy, looked over his shoulder and gasped. "Raggy…" he whimpered.

"Don't tell me… that werewolf's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Ruh huh…"

"(grr) Where's Pugs? (snarl) Where is he?" Fangface said, looking around for his friend.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed, and he and Scooby tried to make a getaway, but they were at a dead-end, and there were no doors for them to break down this time. "L-L-Like, don't hurt us, man!"

"Reah! Ron't hurt us!" Scooby begged.

Fangface, who was searching in a cracked vase for Puggsy, turned his attention to the two chickens. "Huh? What do you mean? (snort) I'm not going to hurt you guys!" he said, then arched an eyebrow. "Say, wait a minute! You're the two guys who ran from me earlier, aren't ya? (grr)"

Shaggy—who didn't hear a word the werewolf said- fell to his knees in a begging position. "Please don't eat us!" he cried.

"Um… Okay. I won't. (grr) I won't."

"Like, it's not our fault we're here! All we wanted to do was relax, that's all! We didn't mean to trespass on your territory—it was all our friends' idea!"

"Reah, their ridea!" Scooby repeated.

Fangface stared at them, deadpanned. "Uh, I don't live around here… (grr)"

"Spare us, please!" Shaggy whimpered. "I have, like, 3 refrigerators to take care of back home! I have an ill grandmother in the hospital, too!"

"Rand a rarving rog!" Scooby added.

"Right, and a starving dog! And-"

"HEY!" Fangface snarled, making the two cowards shut up. "Listen closely, okay? I. Am NOT. Going. To. Hurt. You. (grr) Not going to hurt you."

Shaggy and Scooby stared at him in surprise. "Like, you're not?"

"(grr) Nah. What kind of werewolf do you take me for?" he smiled and reached out his paw. "The name's Fangface."

"Um, I'm Shaggy… and this is Scooby-Doo." Shaggy hesitantly shook his hand. "Um, did you say something about Puggsy?"

"(grr) Yeah, I was wondering where he was before you two freaked out. Any idea where he's at? Huh? Huh?"

"Like, yeah. He's with our friend Velma. C'mon." They began walking down the hallway, and Shaggy leaned in close to Scooby. "Like, Scoob, are we actually walking down a hallway with a werewolf?"

"Reah, reah." Scooby replied.

"Oh, good. For a minute there, I thought I was going crazy…" he looked back at Fangface. "(gulp) And, like, I still feel that way…"

Scooby observed Fangface. "Raggy, rook at ris rat." He pointed at Fangface's cap, noticing it looked familiar.

"His hat?" Shaggy looked at it too, noticing the same thing. "Like, wow, it looks just like Fangs'." His eyes widened, and he turned to Scooby. "Scoob, you don't suppose Fangs…?" he stuck his thumb out, pointing at the werewolf.

"I ron't roubt it."

Fangface then froze, and looked at Scooby. "(grr) Whoa! Did your dog just speak? Ooh, ooh! How'd you train him to do that? Huh? Huh? (snarl)" he said, excitedly. The two cowards just gulped, giving the werewolf a couple nervous shrugs in reply.

0o0o0o0o0

Biff, Freddy, Kim, and Daphne, meanwhile, came across a clue of their own in a bedroom. Kim opened an old wardrobe, flinching when several moths flew out of it, then gasped at what else was inside of it. "Guys, over here!" she said, motioning the others over.

They looked in, seeing five fur coats—completely new—hanging in the wardrobe. "Fur coats?" Freddy questioned.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with that trapped animal we found," Biff pondered aloud.

"But what would a couple monsters want with fur coats?" Daphne asked.

"Maybe it's because they're not monsters at all…" Freddy said, rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean?" Biff asked.

"They're probably just a couple bad guys in masks. They're probably some poachers who are trying to scare people out of the swamp, so no one finds out about their operation!"

"Maybe… but I don't think so. Those creeps seemed too real to be just a couple of costumed criminals."

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Biff, I've been solving mysteries like this since I was in grade-school, and the clues always pointed to the same, obvious detail: the 'monsters' were always fake!"

Biff furrowed his brows. "Well, I've been doing this for a while too, and believe it or not the monsters we faced were_ real_."

_*Creeaaak…*_ went a floorboard.

Daphne and Kim looked over, their eyes widening in fright. "Um… guys?" Daphne said, warningly. "You may want to continue your debate later!"

"It was probably all just special effects and make-up," Freddy scoffed, not hearing his friend.

"Yeah? Well, it would have to take a lot of 'special effects' to control a living dinosaur!" Biff retorted.

"Guys… later!" Kim stammered.

"It was probably just mechanical. There are no such things as real, living monsters!" Freddy argued.

"After what I've seen, I doubt it!" Biff responded.

"Guys!" Kim and Daphne both cried out.

"WHAT?" Both Biff and Freddy demanded, turning toward the girls…

…and seeing the lizard-mutant standing before them. Freddy turned to Biff, smirking. "Here, I'll show you!" he said, walking toward the lizard-creature and tugging on his face.

"Freddy, don't!" Biff gasped.

Freddy tugged and pulled, but the 'mask' wouldn't come off. "Man, this guy probably glued his mask on!"

"Freddy, I don't think that's a-" Kim began to say.

The lizard-mutant roared in Freddy's face, giving the teen a clear view of the inside of its mouth. Freddy let go and turned to the others. "Um, guys? RUN!" he cried, shoving the lizard-mutant back as he and the others scrammed.

Biff ran beside Freddy. "So… still think it's fake?" he asked.

"Guys, run now—argue later!" Daphne snapped.

The lizard-mutant stood up, then pursued the teens.

0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy and Velma stood at the end of a hallway when Scrappy and Baby Fangs found them. "Guys! Look what we found!" Scrappy said, handing Velma their clue.

"Furriers, huh?" Velma said, slyly. "Now, what would a couple monsters be doing running a furrier shop?"

"Maybe they're trying to coverize their cold-blooded skin," Puggsy joked.

"Or they're just a couple of poachers in costumes, trying to keep everyone from finding out about their business."

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "They're wearing some pretty convincing costumes, then."

"No way! They HAVE to be real this time!" Scrappy argued. "And when they show their ugly faces, WHAM! I'll splat 'em!"

Velma rolled her eyes. "Scrappy, we all know monsters don't exist," she said.

"Eh, I don't know, Velma." Puggsy said. "The monsters I've encountered weren't in costumes. They were real,"

Velma gave him a look. "Do you have proof?"

Puggsy looked at Baby Fangs, then out a broken window at the moon. "Sure. Watch this," he picked up the infant, then pointed out the window. "Look at the moon, Baby Fangs."

Velma watched in amazement as Baby Fangs transformed into Fangpuss. "See? I TOLD you so!" Scrappy boasted.

"Arrooo!" Fangpuss howled, then grabbed Puggsy and yanked him to the ground.

"Oof! Fangpuss, knock it off!" Puggsy snapped. "I'm your pal, remember?"

"Fascinating," Velma said, rubbing her chin. "I didn't think werewolves were real!"

"How come he attacked you?" Scrappy asked Puggsy.

"Ah, it's just something he picked up from-" Puggsy began to reply.

"There he is!" came a familiar voice.

*WHAM!*

…two seconds later, Puggsy was pinned to the ground. "…this knucklehead," he finished, then scowled up at the werewolf. "Get off me, you pin-brain!"

Fangface growled and gave Puggsy a dirty-look. "What did you say? (grr)" he asked, menacingly.

"Um… please let me up, sir."

"(grr) That's better." Fangface got off of his friend, helping him up and dusting him off.

"Jinkies!" Velma said, awed.

"Like, that was pretty much our reaction, too." Shaggy said as he and Scooby arrived.

"Ooh, ooh, you didn't say 'jinkies'. You said 'zoinks'!" Fangface corrected, then looked at Puggsy. "(grr) Hey, Pugs, what do 'jinkies' and 'zoinks' mean?"

"How should I know?" Puggsy scoffed. "What do you think I am? A walkifying dictionary?"

"Hey, guys, since these werewolves are real, do you think those other monsters are real, too?" Scrappy asked.

Shaggy and Scooby just stood there, shaking with fright in front of the others. "L-Like, why d-don't you ask them yourself?" Shaggy stammered.

Everyone turned around, gasping when they saw the frog-mutant standing before them. "I think this would be a good time to scrammify," Puggsy said, and they took off, with the frog-mutant in pursuit.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And the chase begins!

Review?


	6. Chapter 6: Cue Chase Music!

Time for the chase scene!

_Reviewer Thanks_

Fangface the second: They'll make it out—it'll be difficult, but they'll make it out ;) And thanks!

0o0o0o0o0

_Are you ready Steve?_

_Uh huh._

Daphne and Kim ran around one corner, while Freddy and Biff ran straight ahead. The lizard-creature paused, deciding which duo to run after, and chose to go after the girls (figures).

_Andy?_

_Yeah._

Freddy and Biff came to a halt, seeing Shaggy, Velma, Puggsy, Fangface, Fangpuss, Scrappy, and Scooby run toward—and then into- them.

_Mick?_

_Okay._

They looked over, seeing the frog-mutant running right at them!

_Alright, fellas—lets go!_

Screaming, they all took off, splitting in different directions: Freddy with Biff, Shaggy with Puggsy and Velma, Scooby with Fangface, and Scrappy with Fangpuss.

The frog-mutant let out a menacing croak, chasing after Shaggy, Velma, and Puggsy, who ran around the corner. When the creature caught up with them, they had disappeared, seeing nothing in the room but five old mannequins (3 of them being Shaggy, Velma, and Puggsy in disguise, wearing funny-looking outfits and remaining still).Shrugging, the frog-mutant ran to go search for the others, giving the threesome an opportunity to split.

_Oh it's been getting so hard_

_Living with the things you do to me_

Kim and Daphne ducked inside a closet, eluding the lizard-mutant and making the monster pause, scratching its head and wondering where they went, and turned to the closet. Scrappy and Fangpuss came around the corner just then, spotting the lizard-mutant. Growling, Fangpuss took a giant-mousetrap out of his hat, and he and Scrappy slid it beneath the creature's tail.

*Snap!* Went the trap, and the lizard-creature screeched in pain.

_Well, things are getting so strange_

_I'd like to tell you everything I see_

The creature looked down at Scrappy and Fangpuss, hissing at them, and they took off with the monster in hot pursuit, giving Daphne and Kim a chance to run.

_Oh, I see a man in the back as a matter of fact_

_His eyes are as red as the sun!_

Scooby and Fangface came across the frog-mutant. Scooby yelped, diving behind the werewolf for protection, while he snarled at the monster… spotting a picture of the sun hanging on the wall!

_And the girl in the corner that no one ignores_

'_Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

Transforming back to Fangs, the teenager yelled in fright at the sight of the frog-mutant, turning to run… tripping over Scooby… then both of them stood up and ran for their lives, the monster running right after them!

_Oh yeah!_

_It was like lightening_

Freddy and Biff ran into a room, finding what looked like animal cages and a metal table full of sharp tools. Before they could wonder what was going on, Scrappy and Fangpuss ran by, and the lizard-mutant spotted them in the room!

_Everybody was frightening_

Crying out in alarm, Freddy grabbed a chair and chucked it at the monster, who only caught it and broke it against the wall. Freddy smirked innocently, then gasped when the lizard-mutant lunged at them. They dove out of the way, causing the creature to crash into the table, and they ran out of the room.

_And the music was soothing_

Velma, Shaggy, and Puggsy ran down the hall, crashing into Scooby and Fangs. Velma landed on her knees, her glasses falling off again. While the others ran, she blindly looked for her glasses, just in time for the frog-mutant to come and trip over her. Finding her glasses, she put them on, saw the monster, then fled.

_And they all started grooving_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Scooby, Shaggy, and Fangs ran into a room… only to run out, chased by the lizard-mutant.

_And the man in the back said 'Everyone attack' and it turned into a ballroom blitz!_

Velma and Puggsy met up with Freddy and Biff, stopping before they could crash into each other… then ran when the frog-mutant leaped out in front of them!

_And the girl in the corner said 'Boy, I want to warn you, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz!'_

Shaggy and Scooby dove under an old couch to hide, leaving Fangs to fend for himself. He ran around a corner, leaning against the wall and watching the lizard-mutant run by. He sighed with relief looking to the left and seeing Fangpuss sitting on a stack of boxes next to him… then did a double-take and ran off!

_Ballroom blitz_

Fangpuss jumped off the box to go after his cousin, and Scrappy popped out of one of the boxes, looking around and seeing a couch 'sneaking' off. He ran over and lifted it up, finding Shaggy and Scooby. Fangs then ran past them, followed by Fangpuss… and the lizard-creature!

_Ballroom blitz_

Scrappy put up his fists, ready to fight the monster, but Scooby grabbed him and he and Shaggy ran off, followed by the lizard-mutant.

_Ballroom blitz_

Daphne and Kim ran down the hallway, catching up to Biff, Freddy, Velma, and Puggsy, as the frog-mutant continued to pursue them. They ran past Shaggy, Scooby, Fangs, Scrappy, and Fangpuss… then they all ran in an opposite direction—this time the three cowards, puppy, and werewolf were being chased by the frog-mutant and the lizard-mutant chased the others!

_Ballroom blitz_

They crossed paths again, this time splitting up. The two mutants watched them take off, then looked at each other. The lizard-mutant pointed in one direction, then took off in another. The frog-mutant nodded, going in the other direction.

_Oh, reaching out for something_

_Touching nothing's all I ever do_

The frog-mutant spotted Freddy, Biff, and Puggsy down a hall, and shot out its slimy tongue to grab them! But they dodged it, making it stick to a wall. Puggsy grabbed it and tied it to a night-stand, making it fling back and hit the frog-mutant in the face.

_Oh softly I call you over_

_When you appear there's nothing left of you_

The frog-mutant spit it out, glowering at the teenager and—with a mighty leap—landed in front of him! He yelled in fright, then ran off with the monster in pursuit.

_And the man in the back is ready to crack_

_And he raises his hands to the sky!_

The lizard-mutant came across a room, where he saw two lovely beauticians (Daphne and Kim) standing there, motioning him to sit in a reclining chair. Grinning he sat down… and they tied him to the chair, grabbing their make-up brushes and making the monster look like a clown (literately!).

_And the girl in the corner is everyone's mourner_

_She can kill you with a wink of her eye_

Daphne and Kim fled, as the lizard-mutant broke out of the ropes and ran after them

_Oh yeah!_

_It was electric_

Fangs ran down a hall, with Fangpuss still chasing after him, then paused when he saw the moon outside a broken window, and changed back into Fangface.

_So frantically hectic_

The werewolf looked over, seeing Puggsy run by with the frog-mutant in pursuit. He looked at Fangpuss, pointing at their friend and motioning him to chase after him. Fangpuss nodded and they took off, taking a different hallway.

_And the band started leaving_

Puggsy ran down the hallway, only to get yanked into another by the two werewolves, who began to shake him. They slowed down their shaking when the frog-mutant approached them. Fangface snarled, at the creature, who decided to avoid a brawl with the werewolf and ran off, with him in pursuit.

'_Cause they all stopped breathing_

Shaggy and Scooby happened to be running out of another joining hallway, crashing into Fangface as he ran by. They yelped in surprise and took off, leaving the werewolf puzzled, wondering why—if he told them he wasn't a threat to them—they just ran off.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

His question was answered when the lizard-mutant appeared behind him, sticking out his claws and ready to strike… until Scrappy popped up and slammed an old bucket over his head.

_And the man in the back said 'Everyone attack' and it turned into a ballroom blitz!_

Freddy and Biff hid around a corner, holding up an old sheet to use to capture one of the monsters. Hearing something coming, they threw it over them, pinning them down!

_And the girl in the corner said 'Boy I want to warn you, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz!'_

The sheet slid down, revealing Velma's scowling face. The frog-mutant arrived then, and they took off.

_Ballroom blitz_

Shaggy and Scooby ran around the corner, encountering Puggsy… as well as the lizard-mutant! They ran into three different rooms, and the lizard-mutant ran over and opened the first door, seeing no one inside.

_Ballroom blitz_

The third door opened and Shaggy snuck out, running into the second one. The lizard mutant ran to that one, looking in.

_Ballroom blitz_

The first door opened and Puggsy ran out, running into the third. The lizard-mutant went to that one, while Scooby snuck out of the second one and into the first.

_Ballroom blitz_

The lizard mutant scowled, then walked over to a fourth door, opened it, slammed it shut, and stood by the other three doors, waiting for them to come out… unaware that they ran out the fourth door! The monster paused then hissed in aggravation, and began to pursue them!

All the meddlers met up in a single hallway upstairs full of different doors, and the two monsters ran toward them. They each ran into a different room, and the two monsters each took a door on both sides of the hall.

Freddy ran out one door, pursued by the frog-mutant, and ran two doors down into one across the hall, while Kim ran out one near the back of the hall and into the one directly across from it. Shaggy ran out a door and to one diagonally across from it, just in time for the lizard-mutant to come out a different door and spot him, and he ran to the door. Velma and Biff ran out of two opposite doors, going into the ones the other just came from, while Puggsy and Fangface ran out a door near the front of the hall, opening a door to run into, then turning around sharply and running down the hall with the frog-mutant in pursuit, and they both split and took a different door, and the frog-mutant went after Puggsy. Daphne snuck out of her door, walking backwards, along with Freddy, who snuck backwards out of an opposite door, and they bumped into each other, letting out frightened screams and turning around, sighing with relief when they saw each other… then took off when the lizard-mutant came out of a room and chased after them, and they both ran into a room near the end of the hall. Scrappy and Fangpuss peeked out of a room, seeing the frog-mutant run out of one and into another, and ran down the hall after him. Scooby and Shaggy ran out a door in the middle of the hallway, slamming into Puggsy and Fangface as they ran out an opposite door. The others ran out of their doors, meeting up with each other and wondering where the monsters went. The two mutants then came out of two opposite doors behind them, and they all took off in a group with the monsters in pursuit.

_It's, it's_

_A ballroom blitz!_

The two gangs split up into their own groups, running into two different doorways. The lizard-mutant ran after the Fangface gang, while the frog-mutant ran after the Mystery Inc. gang. They ran out two different doorways down the hall, heading for the stairs.

_It's, it's_

_A ballroom blitz!_

Scrappy looked ahead, seeing an old coat-rack, then whispered something to Fangpuss. The little werewolf nodded, and they grabbed the coat-rack, running toward the monsters while holding it horizontally, and tripping the two mutants! Scooby ran back and grabbed his nephew and Fangpuss, and ran to catch up with the others. The two mutants snarled and got up to continue their pursuit.

_It's, it's_

_A ballroom blitz!_

The rest of the gang ran ahead, climbing onto the stairway's railings and sliding down them. The end of the rails slanted upward a bit, making the meddlers fly through the air and out the front door.

_Yeah! It's a ballroom blitz!_

The frog-mutant and lizard-mutant looked at the railings, then at each other. They shrugged and jumped onto the railings to mimic the teenagers' moves…

*CRASH!*

…except the railings were rotted from age, and couldn't handle their weight, and they ended up falling to the floor.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, our heroes got away… but now they must find a way to catch the monsters.

Please review. Don't flame unless you want to be like a slinky and be pushed down a flight of stairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Eat, Search, and Capture

I think it's time I updated this story, don't you think?

_Reviewer Thanks_

Dr-fanmai-lover: Thank you, and he'll prove it to them once they solve the mystery.

0o0o0o0o0

The frog and lizard-mutant stepped out of the house, dazed from their crash, walking down the path and shaking off their dizziness. The frog-mutant croaked something to the lizard-mutant while pointing in one direction, suggesting that they search the grounds for any sign of the meddlers, and the lizard-mutant nodded, walking off in one direction while the frog-mutant went in the other.

What the two monsters didn't realize was that the meddlers were hiding behind some bushes, waiting for them to leave. "So, Freddy, do you STILL think they're bad guys in masks?" Biff asked sarcastically, earning a sneer from Freddy.

"L-Like, WE sure don't!" Shaggy stammered, hanging on to Scooby as the two of them shook with fright.

"I hate to admit it, but I think they could be real monsters," Velma said.

"COULD be?" Puggsy scoffed. "You'd think after witnessing a werewolf's transformation, you'd believe monstrisized creeps like those would be a little more convincing!"

Velma rolled her eyes. "Alright, they _are_ real."

"Werewolf transformation?" Daphne asked. "As in, the werewolf Shaggy and Scooby said they saw?"

"As in our friend, to be precise." Kim corrected.

"Wait a minute, where IS Fangface?" Biff asked, noticing their friend was missing from the picture.

"Right here! (grr)" Fangface exclaimed, popping out another set of bushes.

…which happened to be right behind Shaggy and Scooby. "Yeow!" The two cowards screamed, shooting upward into the air and gripping onto a tree-branch.

"Could you PLEASE not do that?" Shaggy griped at the werewolf.

"Reah, rease?" Scooby repeated.

"(snort) Sorry." Fangface apologized with a shrug.

"THAT'S the werewolf you guys were so afraid of?" Daphne asked in disbelief. "He doesn't seem so vicious."

"He's actually nice," Kim added, putting a hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

"So… your friend is a werewolf?" Freddy half-guessed, half-asked Biff.

"You got it." Biff replied, then leaned closer and whispered, "But he doesn't know he's Fangs, and vice-versa."

"Why don't you tell him?" Velma asked.

"We'll have to tell him later," Puggsy said. "Right now, we have creeps to catch,"

"He's right. Plus, we've got to figure out why all those fur-coats were in that closet," Kim agreed.

"Along with that weird work-shop in that house, with all those tools." Freddy added.

"What tools?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, yeah! (grr) What tools?" Fangface repeated.

"Mostly large needles, knives, measuring tape, and threads." Biff replied.

Velma rubbed her chin. "I think I have this mystery just about solved," she said. "All we have to do is find those creatures, and figure out how they mix in with all this."

"Why do we ALWAYS have to go after the monsters, first?" Shaggy whined. "Like, can't we just take a break and get something to eat?"

"Reah! Reah!" Scooby agreed, licking his lips.

"How can you two ignorpotomases think of food at a time like this?" Puggsy scoffed.

"Well, we haven't eaten for hours!" Shaggy retorted, then lied his hand on his stomach. "I'm actually in the mood for a large, anchovy-and-bacon pizza, topped with hot fudge, onions, whipped cream, with extra cheese and tomato sauce!"

"Rand rarshmallows!" Scooby added, practically drooling.

Even though what Shaggy and Scooby just described sounded gut-wrenching, Fangface's ears perked up at the sound of food words and he licked his lips, and he then grabbed Puggsy and shoved him in his mouth! "Hey! Let me out!" Puggsy shouted, his voice muffled.

Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy's eyes widened in horror at the sight. "Did… did he just…?" Daphne stammered.

"Eh heh, yeah…" Kim said, a tad embarrassed. "You see, whenever Fangface hears or sees food, he eats Puggsy."

"B-But he only keeps him trapped in his mouth! He doesn't really swallow him, or anything," Biff assured, then turned to Fangface. "Alright, spit him out."

"Uh-uh!" Fangface said, shaking his head 'no'.

Kim then grabbed his foot and began to rub it. "This should help." she said.

Fangface calmed down, growling in a relaxed manner, then opened his mouth and Puggsy shot out. "When he turns back into Fangs, I'm gonna murdify him!" he snapped, promisingly.

"Does this happen all the time?" Daphne asked him.

"You have NO idea."

"Well, now that THAT'S taken care of, lets go find those monsters," Freddy said.

Velma looked around, noticing something was missing. "Um, guys? I hate to say this, but I believe a couple of our companions are missing," she said.

"She's right. Scrappy and Fangpuss are missing!" Kim gasped.

"We'd better go look for them. If they run into those monsters…" Biff began to say, but didn't want to even think about the rest.

"Yeah, after we take care of one little problem," Puggsy said.

"What's that?" Freddy asked.

Puggsy pointed over his shoulder, showing that Shaggy and Scooby were passed out, having fainted during Fangface's little 'eating' problem.

"Better wake them up. We can't leave them out in the middle of the swamp." Biff said.

"Yeah, especially with those monsters lurking around!" Daphne added.

"(grr) You hear that, guys?" Fangface said to the two cowards. "If you don't wake up, the monsters will get ya!" But they didn't even budge.

"Maybe this will help," Velma said, pulling out a box of Scooby-Snax, holding a couple of the dog-treats above Shaggy and Scooby's noses.

With a *chomp!* the easily-frightened duo sat up, snatching the snacks out of Velma's hands with their bare mouths, then stood up. "Like, did we miss anything?" Shaggy asked.

"Only that Fangpuss and Scrappy are missing, and we have to find them before the monsters do," Kim replied.

Shaggy and Scooby shuddered. "So, it WASN'T a nightmare- we're actually in a freaky swamp, surrounded by freaky monsters, and a f-freaky werewolf?"

"(grr) You're not so stunning yourself, bub." Fangface snapped.

"Cut it out, you guys, and get searching!" Puggsy ordered. "Who knows what trouble Fangpuss and Scrappy have gotten themselves into!"

0o0o0o0o0

Scrappy and Fangpuss, during the meantime, had landed in a different set of bushes. "Aw, man! Just when I had 'em!" Scrappy griped, knowing how close he was to 'splatting' the monsters (nearly getting mauled is more like it).

"Ra ga goo ga? (grr)" Fangpuss asked.

Scrappy looked around. "I don't see the others anywhere! C'mon, we'd better look for them,"

They stood up and began walking, both of them sniffing the ground to find a trace of their friends. Fangpuss moved ahead of Scrappy, and the pup moved farther ahead of him. Fangpuss moved even farther, and Scrappy gave him a glare, and moved farther ahead, making the little werewolf let out a growl and move in front of him. Scrappy growled back, moving in front of him. Soon, they were both 'racing' as they sniffed the ground, one trying to keep ahead of the other-

*Crack!*

…until they stepped on some twigs covered by leaves…

*Smash!*

…fell into a pit…

*Boing!*

…and were pulled back up, trapped in a net. "Nice going!" Scrappy snapped. "Now we're caught!"

Fangpuss snarled at him, clenching his fists ready to attack the pup, but was interrupted by chuckling. They both turned to see a man in a gray sweater, grinning at them as he approached. "Well, now, what do we have here?" Clive asked, sinisterly. "A little puppy, and a were-pup. …Oh, you two will look stunning in our next line." He cut the rope and threw them in a bag, carrying them off.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: What will happen to Scrappy and Fangpuss? Will the others find them? Will the two gangs be able to solve this mystery? And how will Fangface scare Shaggy and Scooby next?

Please review. No flames, or I'll stuff you in a sack and throw you in a river! …well, maybe a creek, actually…


	8. Chapter 8: Overhearing the Scheme

I'd like to start this chapter off by saying… having a cold sucks. :p

0o0o0o0o0

"Fangpuss! Scrappy-Doo! Where are you?" Daphne called out as she and the others walked through the swamp in search for their friends.

"Where could they be?" Kim wondered aloud, worried about their friends.

"Wherever they are, I hope they're safe from those creeps," Freddy replied, looking in a bush, finding nothing.

Scooby sniffed around and mimicked Freddy, sticking his head in a bush… seeing a snake coiled up taking a nap, only to awake and glare at the Great Dane. "Yipe!" Scooby yelped, jumping back from the bush.

Velma walked over an over-turned tree, her left foot catching on it, making her slip. "Whoa!" she cried out as she hit the ground.

"Velma, are you alright?" Biff asked, running over to her with the others.

"I'm fine…" Velma stood on her knees, adjusting her crooked glasses. That's when she noticed the pit. "…And it looks like I've stumbled upon another clue."

"It's another aminal trap," Puggsy noted once they got closer to it, and noticed a trail of footprints. "And it seems we're not the first ones to find it,"

Kim knelt down, getting a better look at the footprints. "They don't look like the kind those monsters left last time," she said.

"Like, maybe they put on a new pair of shoes," Shaggy said, and he and Scooby chuckled.

"(grr) They probably had a hard time squeezing their big feet in a shoe size that small," Fangface said, not understanding Shaggy's joke.

"The monsters weren't the ones wearing shoes, you nit-wolf," Puggsy sneered. "Some guy must've been checking a few traps."

Daphne then gasped. "Guys, look!" she said, pointing at the ground at a set of puppy-prints and small wolf-prints, leading into the pit.

"Fangpuss and Scrappy must have been captured!" Freddy gasped.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the obvious, ascot boy," he scoffed sarcastically. "I was having trouble figuring that out,"

"That doesn't surprise me," Velma retorted, scowling at him.

"Something tells me whoever found them decided to take a walk with them," Daphne said, referring to the human footprints. "Right down that path,"

"C'mon. Lets see where they lead," Biff said, and the two gangs began to follow the footprints.

0o0o0o0o0

Clive heard voice from a distance, and looked behind him. "Those meddlers must be getting close," he said, then let out a whistle. The lizard-mutant heard his signal and ran over, whipping his forked-tongue out and in. "Take these two creatures to Silvia. I'm sure she'll be satisfied to hear we have new 'material' for our coats."

"You won't make a coat out of US, you big creep!" Scrappy snapped, thrashing in the bag.

"Yeah! Ra ga ni na! (snarl)" Fangpuss growled in agreement.

"We'll see…" Clive handed the bag to the lizard-mutant. "I'll lead those meddlers off the trail." He continued down the path, until he came to a marsh with a plank stuck in the muck. He stepped across it, making it sink a little due to the extra weight, reaching the other side. He then pulled up the plank and tossed it in the bushes, then continued his way.

The lizard-mutant took a short-cut through the bushes back to the house, not noticing a small claw poking through the sack and cutting a hole, nor did he notice how lighter the sack had gotten once Scrappy and Fangpuss fell out. "C'mon, we've got to find the others," Scrappy whispered, and they took off.

0o0o0o0o0

The gang continued down the path, then froze when they heard someone coming. "Quick, hide!" Biff said, and they dove into the bushes, watching as the frog-mutant walked by, pausing a bit to listen for the noise he just heard, then continued his way.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me at him!" Fangface said, popping out of the bushes to go after the frog-mutant, but was pulled back down by Puggsy.

"Stay down, you meathead!" Puggsy hissed.

"Puggsy's right, Fangface." Kim said. "We'll go after that creep after we find Scrappy and Fangpuss,"

They continued walking, coming to a dead-end when they reached a marsh. "It looks like the trail ends here," Daphne said, a look of disgust appearing on her face when a bubble appeared in the much and popped.

"Not necessarily. Look," Biff said, pointing across the murky-water at a steam-boat by a pier. "Whoever left these footprints must be in that boat."

"And the only way to it is through this marsh," Freddy added.

"But how are we going to get across?" Velma asked.

"(snort) Ah, c'mon! It's only a little mud. (grr) It couldn't hurt to walk through it. (grr) Couldn't hurt…" Fangface said, stepping into the muck and walking across… sinking lower as he did… until he was waist-deep. He then froze, but kept sinking. "Um, guys? Is it just me, or does the mud seem to be rising?"

"No… you're sinking!" Daphne gasped. "It's quicksand!"

"Quick, grab this vine!" Freddy said, grabbing hold of a vine hanging from a tree and tossing it to Fangface. The werewolf grabbed hold of the vine and the others pulled him back on solid ground.

"Remind me to never take a mud-bath," Fangface said, panting with relief.

"C'mon, everyone grab a vine. We'll swing across," Biff said, pulling a few vines off a tree, then throwing them over a branch that was above the quicksand.

Freddy, Biff, Kim, Daphne, Velma, and Puggsy swung across, while Scooby and Shaggy stood on the other side, grasping their vines and trembling. "C'mon, you pinheads!" Puggsy called to them. "We've got no time to lose!"

"L-Like, we're not much of the swinging-type," Shaggy said, nervous about swinging over quicksand, the thought of his vine snapping and sending him to a slow, sinking death riveting his mind.

"Need a push?" Fangface guessed, shoving Shaggy and Scooby… a bit too hard, for it sent them swinging up and over the branch…

*WHAM!*

…slamming back into him, causing all three of them to fly over the quicksand…

*THUD!*

…and land on Puggsy. "Sheesh, what did I do to deserve getting stuck with a bunch of idiots?" he asked himself.

"I could throw in a couple reasons, starting with calling us 'idiots'," Shaggy retorted.

"Just get off of me!"

Shaggy, Scooby, and Fangface climbed off of Puggsy, and they continued toward the boat, pausing when they saw a man and a woman standing by it, and quickly hid behind a couple trees. "…I had the lizard take those two animals back to the house," the man was saying. "They'll be waiting for you in their cages."

"Excellent, and from the way you described them, we'll have the most fabulous coats in the world!" The woman said, grinning. "You check on the rest of the animals in the boat, and I'll go back to the house."

"Furriers!" Kim gasped quietly.

They waited until the two strangers were out of sight, and the gang stepped out from behind the trees. "C'mon, we've got to head back to the house and save Scrappy and Fangpuss," Biff said.

"What about the animals on the boat?" Daphne said. "We can't let that guy get away with all of them!"

"What's more important- a bunch of animals, or our friends?" Puggsy sneered.

"I say we take the one with the less monsters," Shaggy suggested.

"Reah, a rot ress," Scooby agreed.

"How about if me, Daphne, Velma, Biff, and Kim investigate the boat, and the rest of you go after the monster?" Freddy suggested. "That way, we can catch those two furriers quicker."

"Sounds like a good plan. What do you guys say?" Biff said, turning to the others.

"Like, no way, Fred. Scoob and I are NOT going after some animal-skinner on our own!" Shaggy scoffed.

"(grr) You won't be alone, Shag! Pugs and I will be with you! (snort)" Fangface repeated, putting his arm around Puggsy.

"If I had my choice, I'd rather be with the monsters," Puggsy muttered.

"You expect us to go after a woman who owns a 10-foot frog and lizard, with a crazy werewolf, and the Human Appetizer?" Shaggy questioned.

"Hey, being paired with you two scaredy-cats is no picnic either,"

"C'mon, the sooner we capture those goons, the better," Velma said.

"Right." Kim agreed.

"Lets split up," Biff and Freddy said in unison. They looked at each other, arching their eyebrows.

"Okay, this is getting a little awkward…" Freddy said.

"Yeah… lets… just go." Biff said. He, Freddy, and the girls walked onto the boat, while Puggsy, Shaggy, Scooby, and Fangface headed back toward the house… not knowing they were being followed.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …Little do the gangs realize they're heading into another catastrophe.

Review, please! Flame, and you'll be beaten with a sack full of coconuts.


	9. Chapter 9: Another Mutant Encounter

Now, after watching TV for a little inspiration, here's the next chapter. (Finally)

0o0o0o0o0

Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Biff and Kim walked onto the boat, seeing that the male furrier had disappeared. "Where could he have gone, now?" Kim wondered.

"Wherever he went, he couldn't have gotten far." Freddy replied, looking to the left. "Biff and I will search in this direction, while you girls search that way,"

"Sounds reasonable," Biff said with a shrug.

"Yeah, as long as we don't run into a five-ton frog or ten-foot lizard," Daphne added as she, Kim and Velma walked down the deck.

The girls came across an open doorway, peering inside and finding more animal cages, but no animals. Velma, however, spotted something beyond the animal traps. "What's this?" she asked curiously, picking up a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, they saw drawn-up plans for machines.

"They're blueprints," Kim said, studying the picture of a machine with two doors with mathematical formulas written on the side.

Velma studied them, her eyes wide. "These formulas… they don't make sense! I mean, they make some sense, but… it's highly unethical!"

"What do you mean, Velma?" Daphne asked.

"Well, this may come to a shock, but it appears that while our two criminals were making coats, they were making monsters as well. These are blueprints on how to turn ordinary creatures into mutants!"

"That explains where that giant frog and lizard came from," Kim added.

"C'mon, lets get back to the guys." Daphne said, heading for the door.

Unfortunately, Clive was hiding behind the door, and slammed it shut, locking the girls in! "Now, to handle the boys," he said, sneaking off.

Kim grabbed the door handle, trying to force open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "We're locked in!" she gasped. "Are there any other exits?"

"None." Velma said. "Looks like we're trapped…"

0o0o0o0o0

Back in the swamp, Puggsy, Shaggy, Fangface, and Scooby followed the female furrier's footsteps toward the house, pausing when they came across a small creek, and saw that the footsteps continued on the other side. "How did that fur-crazed woman get across?" Puggsy wondered.

"Maybe she had an alligator give her a lift, in exchange for its skin," Shaggy joked.

Looking at the creek, Puggsy stepped in it, seeing that it only came up to his knees. "It's not so deep. We can cross,"

The others followed him. Scooby, however, felt moss rub against his paw, and lifted it up, seeing the green algae hanging on his foot. "Yeck!" he gagged, jumping out of the water and onto Shaggy's shoulders.

"Hey!" Shaggy snapped.

"Ooh, ooh! Good idea, Scooby!" Fangface said, then hopped onto Puggsy's shoulders. "We can get a lift to the other side! (grr) Get a lift."

"Get off of me!" Puggsy snapped, glaring up at the werewolf. Fangface snarled at him, making him keep quiet.

"Like, sometimes I wonder how dogs became 'man's best friend'," Shaggy muttered.

"I wonder the same things about werewolves,"

Shaggy looked at him, questionably. "Since when are werewolves man's best friend? I always thought they hunted people, instead!"

Fangface snarled at him, making both the coward and his dog cringe. "(grr) Do I look like some man-eating hunter to you?" he snapped. "Huh? Huh?"

"The only thing you are, are annoying." Puggsy sneered, finally reaching the other side of the creek. "Now, get off my shoulders! We've got a woman to trackify."

Scooby and Fangface jumped off of their friends' shoulders, and continued following the footprints, unknowingly being watched by a pair of lizard-eyes.

0o0o0o0o0

Back with the girls, they were trying to figure out a way out of their trap. "We've got to get out of here." Daphne said, pushing on the door.

"Maybe the guys will hear us," Kim said, banging her fist on the door.

"Those doors are too thick," Velma pointed out. "I doubt there's a chance they'd hear us if we pounded our fists on the door."

"Maybe not with our fists… but what about these?" Kim picked up a small animal cage, and began banging it on the door with a metallic *Clang!*

"It's worth a try," Daphne said as she and Velma picked up a couple cages, banging them on the door.

Fortunately, Freddy and Biff happened to be nearby, walking around the corner. "Listen." Biff said.

*Clang! Clang! Clang!*

"It's coming from this door!" Freddy said, running over to a steel door, unlocking the latch on it and yanking it open-

*BONK!*

-getting hit in the head by Daphne. "Oops! Sorry, Fred!" Daphne gasped.

"Problem Daphne no…" Freddy said, a bit dazed, shaking off his dizziness.

"Did you girls find anything?" Biff asked.

"Yeah- the solution to our monster problem." Velma said, showing him the blueprints. "That man and woman used this machine to create them. I figure if we were to throw them back in…"

"We could reverse them back to normal," Kim finished.

"That would work, but it's too late now!" A voice said behind them, and they turned to see Clive and the frog-mutant standing in their path. "With a little help from my creature here, I'll make sure no one finds out about your discovery."

"Run!" Daphne cried out, and the teenagers took off.

"Stop them!"

The frog-mutant croaked, leaping after the teenagers, jumping overhead and landing in front of them, making them freeze in their tracks. Looking off to the side, Freddy spotted a sun chair and grabbed it, smashing it over the monster's head and distracting it long enough for them to run around it and down the plank, back into the swamp. "C'mon! We've got to catch up to the others!" Biff said.

"I hope they're having more luck than we are," Velma said.

0o0o0o0o0

For Shaggy, Scooby, Puggsy, and Fangface, "Luck" was quite an understatement.

They hid in the bushes, seeing the woman walk over to a log pile, watching in amazement as it slid over and revealed a hidden stairway. "Looks like we've found ourselves a secrefied passage, guys," Puggsy whispered.

"And- don't tell us- we're heading down in there." Shaggy guessed, deadpanned.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Nah, we're going to use the back door," he swiped his hat at Shaggy. "Stop being a coward and lets follow that woman in. Who KNOWS what diabolical things she's planning to do to Scrappy and Fangpuss!"

"(grr) Ooh, ooh! Pugs is right! My little cousin's probably being turned into a hat as we speak!" Fangface gasped.

"Rang on, Scrappy! We're roming!" Scooby called, running toward the secret passage-

-freezing when the lizard-creature leaped out in front of him, hissing. "Yikes! Tall, green, and creepy is back!" Shaggy cried out.

"(grr) I'll handle him!" Fangface snarled, leaping at the monster. It hissed at him, grabbing him in midair and spinning around, then throwing the werewolf up and into a tree, making him hang over a tree branch on his stomach, dizzy. "Or maybe I won't. (snarl)"

The lizard-creature turned to the others, snarling. "Like, Fangface, anytime you want to save us… Yipe!" Shaggy called, yelping when the lizard-creature took a swipe at him, and he leaped into Puggsy's arms.

Fangface shook off his dizziness and stood on the tree branch, grabbing hold of a vine. "Don't worry, guys!" he then swung down toward the lizard-creature. "(grr) It'll take more than one throw to knock THIS werewolf out of the game-" while swinging, he saw a firefly fly by. "Ooh, ooh! That little firefly looks just like the sun… sun?" he then began to spin.

"Oh, great. He's changing back into Fangs!" Puggsy griped.

"Reat riming!" Scooby scoffed.

Fangface stopped spinning, transformed back into Fangs, who swung down and landed right in front of the lizard-mutant! "Hey, where am I? How'd I get- YIPE!" Fangs said, crying out when he saw the monster. "Ooh, ooh, save me, Pugs! Save me!" he leaped into Puggsy's arms, hanging on next to Shaggy.

The lizard-mutant snarled, swiping at them again. "Ripe!" Scooby yelled, jumping into Puggsy's arms as well.

"Ah, great. Just when I need Fangface, I get stuck with the Three Wuss-a-teers." Puggsy muttered as the lizard-mutant advanced…

*Thonk! Thonk!*

Two stones hit the monster in the head. "Back away from my Uncle Scooby, you creep!" came a familiar voice, and the monster looked over to see Scrappy and Fangpuss standing there, holding more rocks, ready to pelt him with them. It snarled and ran at them.

Fangpuss dropped his rocks and grabbed a large log instead. "Ra ga!" he snarled, holding the log like a baseball bat, while Scrappy grabbed a stick, pretending it was a microphone.

"And it's the last inning as the Lizard Creep takes on the Werewolf! Bases are loaded, and the batter is determined!" Scrappy said, sounding like a sports-announcer. The lizard-mutant snarled and lunged. "Here's the pitch!"

*THWACK!*

Fangpuss hit the lizard-mutant with the log, sending him soaring through the air. "He's going… He's going… He's gone!" They watched the monster disappear over the top of the house. "It's a home-run! The crowd goes wild!"

"Ra ra! (grr)" Fangpuss cheered, running in a circle as if he were running around bases.

Puggsy dropped the three cowards and walked over. "Nice job, guys," he said, then took out a picture of the sun, turning Fangpuss back into Baby Fangs (knowing he'd have to deal with Fangs' panic-attacks if he saw his cousin unchanged). "But that lizard-creep will be back any minute, so we'll have to find the others and get down that secret passage fast."

0o0o0o0o0

They managed to meet up to the others around the house, and showed them the hidden passage. "You're right, Puggsy. Looks like they're hiding something down there," Biff said.

"And, if my hunch is correct, it'll be their monster-making machine," Velma added.

"C'mon, lets get down there, before their two 'pets' catch up with us," Freddy said.

"No way, Fred!" Shaggy stammered, and they looked over to see that he, Scooby, and Fangs were hiding up in a tree. "You can make us investigate spooky houses, follow footprints through a creepy swamp- heck, even make us team up with a couple werewolves!- but there is NO WAY we're going down some hidden stairway, into a basement where a woman has a freaky machine that can make monsters!"

"Yeah, yeah! There could be MORE monsters down there!" Fangs quivered, too scared to notice Shaggy's statement about werewolves (go figure).

"Alright guys, you can stay out here and keep watch for those OTHER monsters," Daphne said, slyly.

"Yeah, good luck." Puggsy added with a smirk. "Oh, and… they can probably climb, too."

The three cowards looked at each other. "Man, I hate it when they do that," Shaggy sneered, climbing down.

"C'mon, guys! We've got some monsters to catch!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"Yea, ga ga goo." Baby Fangs added.

Their statements only made the three cowards shake with fear.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, they found the secret passage… lets see what they find down there ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Time to Set Up the Traps!

*Ding!* Chapter's up!

0o0o0o0o0

The two gangs snuck down the stairs, coming across a room with stone walls, a cement floor, metal tables with different tools on them, and cages that held trapped animals. But the one thing that caught their attention was all the machines in the room, as their eyes fell on the one that matched the mechanism on the blueprints. "That's the machine they used to make the creatures," Velma said as they walked around the empty lab.

"I wonder where that lizard-creep wandered off to." Puggsy said, looking around.

"As long as he's not in the room with us, who cares?" Shaggy replied, shaking a bit.

Scooby and Scrappy walked over to the caged animals, who looked at them with sad expressions. "Aw, roor ranimals…" Scooby said sympathetically. A frog in a small cage croaked, and the Great Dane let out a yelp, thinking it was the frog-mutant, and leaped into Fangs' arms.

Fangs looked into the cage, then chuckled a bit. "Ooh, ooh. Don't worry, Scooby. It's just a little frog," he said, setting the Great Dane down. A lizard in a cage next to him let out a hiss, and he yelped and leaped into Scooby's arms.

"Ree hee hee hee!" Scooby chuckled, pointing at the lizard. "Rit's just ra rizard."

Fangs looked at the lizard, then climbed out of Scooby's arms, brushing himself off. "I knew that."

"Look over here, guys." Freddy said, standing by the monitors. "It looks like our poachers have been keeping an eye on us,"

Kim froze. "Which means… they knew we were coming down here!" she gasped.

There was a hiss, and the lizard-mutant came down a set of stairs. "Time to scrammify!" Puggsy yelled, and they ran toward the secret stairs.

…unfortunately, they were blocked by the frog-mutant, who let out a menacing gurgling sound and approached them. The lizard-mutant approached from the other direction, and they led the teens into a corner. "Looks like there's no way out, now…" Biff gulped.

"You've got that right, young man." A French-voice said, and they looked over and saw Silvia and Clive walking down the stairs. "My little pets will take care of your meddling, and then we can get back to our business."

The two mutants snarled, and Shaggy yelped and hung on to Fangs. "L-Like, your pets aren't that small, ma'am." he stammered.

"Yeah, yeah. …Ever considered getting a poodle or something?" Fangs questioned.

"Come along, Clive. Lets let our mutants have their snack in peace," Silvia said, walking out of the room and into an adjoining lab, carrying a caged beaver.

"Oui, Silvia." Clive replied, carrying a small black case, and they left the room.

The animals in the cages let out frantic cries at the sight of the mutants, which triggered an idea for Scrappy. "Hold on a minute, you guys!" the puppy said, approaching the two mutants.

"Scrappy, what are you doing?" Shaggy quivered.

"I'm just going to help them out,"

"S-Scooby, I think you're nephew has lost it," Fangs said.

Scrappy stepped up to the two mutants, who growled at him. "Listen guys, you don't want to hurt us. We're trying to save your skins! …Literately."

"Uh?" The two mutants responded, arching eyebrows.

"Yeah, think of it: that man and woman are making you guys capture animals to make outfits out of them- including _your_ species!"

The others caught on to Scrappy's plan. "Yeah, don't you see? Once they've captured enough animals, they won't _need_ you guys anymore!" Biff added.

"Then they'll try to make outfits out of your scaly-skin." Daphne said.

Freddy nudged Biff, and pointed over at the machine that made the mutants in the first place. Biff got the idea, seeing that the machine was right beside the mutants. "You guys shouldn't be helping them," Freddy said as he and Biff stepped out and around the mutants, making them turn their backs to the machine. "You should be helping those animals."

"Yeah… how do you think they feel about a couple of their own comrades helping a couple poachers murdify them?" Puggsy added.

The two mutants looked at each other, considering their words. "Now!" Biff whispered to Freddy, and together they shoved the mutants into the machine and locked the doors.

The two monsters snarled and growled, thrashing around in the machines. "Sorry, guys, but if we're going to take out those two animal-snatchers, we're going to have to get rid of their retrievers and avoid any more risks." Velma said.

"But how do we work this thing?" Puggsy asked.

They heard muffled arguing and heard footsteps coming toward the door.

"No time. Right now, we have to handle Silvia and Clive," Kim said.

"Quick, grab this sheet." Velma said, pulling a sheet off one of the machines. "We'll throw it over them once they come out."

Velma, Freddy, Biff, and Puggsy held onto the sheet, standing by the door, while Daphne and Kim twisted another sheet into a rat-tail to trip the two villains, hiding behind a machine and a table. Shaggy, Scooby, Fangs, Scrappy, and Baby Fangs were ducked behind some animal cages, trying to keep out of sight. "I can't wait 'til we nab those guys, so I can inflict a bit of 'Puppy Power' on them!" Scrappy said, balling his fists and jabbing at the air.

"Yeah, ga ga ni." Baby Fangs agreed.

"Shh! Here they come," Daphne said.

Clive walked out, rubbing his chin, not noticing the teens standing by the door. "Now, where did I put that syringe?" he asked aloud, walking over to a table of test tubes, finding a syringe labeled 'Tranquilizer'. …Unaware that Biff, Freddy, Puggsy, and Velma were sneaking up behind him with the sheet.

The plan would have worked… if Fangs didn't look into one of the animal cages, seeing an older newspaper lining the bottom of it, which happened to have a picture of the swamp, with the moon in the background. His eyes began to swirl, and he began to spin around and transform into you-know-who.

"Arrroooooooo!" Fangface howled.

"YIKES!" Shaggy and Scooby both shouted, taken off guard by Fangs' sudden change.

Clive turned around, seeing not only the werewolf but also the teens sneaking up behind him. "YOU! How are you still alive?" he snarled.

"Ah, great. Fangs turned into Fangface, scared the heck out of Shaggy and Scooby, and blew the plan!" Puggsy sneered.

"Not just yet! C'mon!" Biff said, and they threw the sheet over Clive, then ran. Daphne and Kim ran behind the man as he yanked the sheet off, tripping him from behind with the sheet in their hands.

"You wretched kids! You're going to pay for that!" Clive shouted, standing up and running after them up the stairs, grabbing a knife off the table as he did.

"(grr) C'mon, guys! Our friends need our help!" Fangface said, grabbing Shaggy and Scooby and running after Clive.

"Excuse me, but didn't you see that he _grabbed a KNIFE?" _Shaggy questioned, but the werewolf paid no attention to him.

"What's going on out there?" Silvia shouted from the other room.

"C'mon, Baby Fangs," Scrappy said to the un-transformed infant, walking over to the animal cages. "We've got to distract Silvia!"

"Ga ga!" Baby Fangs said, and he and the puppy began opening the animal cages, freeing them all.

Silvia walked out, shrieking as all the animals scurried around the lab. "WHO LET THOSE BEASTS OUT?" she shouted, then jumped onto a table gasping as a snake slithered across her foot. She looked over and saw Scrappy and Baby Fangs releasing a couple rabbits. "YOU! You runts will pay for this!" she jumped off the chair and ran toward them, trying hard not to trip over any animals.

"Quick, this way!" Scrappy exclaimed, pulling Baby Fangs into the other room, where they saw the beaver strapped to a metal table, next to an open case full of tools. "Looks like we forgot one," He climbed onto the table and unlatched the beaver, who quickly hopped off the table and scurried off.

Baby Fangs stood underneath the table, hearing footsteps and muffled curses and turned to see Silvia entering the room. "Goo ga goo na na!" He cried out trying to warn Scrappy, but it was too late.

"Gotcha!" Silvia snarled, grabbing Scrappy by the back of his neck and holding a syringe up to his chest. "Since the rest of my animals have escaped, I'll be making a coat out of YOUR pelt instead!"

"In your dreams, lady!" Scrappy snapped, swinging his fists at the woman.

Baby Fangs crawled out from under the table, looking up at the puppy and trying to figure out how to help him. He looked up at the light that shined on the table, seeing how it was circular and resembled the moon, and his eyes began to swirl…

"Any last words, you rotten mutt?" Silvia growled, poking Scrappy's chest with the syringe.

He knocked it out of her hand. "Yeah- keep that needle away from me!" he snapped.

"Ooh, why you miserable little-" Silvia began to strangle him.

"Arrooo!" Fangpuss growled after his transformation, then ran into Silvia's legs, knocking her down and making her release Scrappy.

The young pup grabbed a bucket and slammed it over Silvia's head. "That's what you get when you deal with Puppy- and Werewolf- power!" he sneered.

"Yeah! Ra ga goo ga (grr)" Fangpuss agreed, flexing a muscular pose.

"C'mon, lets lock her up and get back to the others." Scrappy and Fangpuss took off to find the others.

Silvia yanked the bucket off her head then grabbed the syringe. Before she began her pursuit, she heard her creatures thrashing around, still trapped in the machine- and that's when a dastardly idea popped into her head.. Throwing a few switches and pulling the lever, she made them fuse into a large mutant with frog-legs, a lizard tail, muscular green arms with webbed hands, and the face looked like a deformed cross between the lizard and the frog, with a forked tongue that whipped out.

"Come on, we've got some meddlers to catch!" Silvia spat, then pointed in the direction Scrappy and Fangpuss ran. "After them!" The mutant sneered, but obeyed.

0o0o0o0o0

Back with the others, Clive was pursuing them outside the house and down a path. "Quick, split up!" Freddy shouted when they came to a fork.

"We've been doing a lot of splitting up lately, haven't we?" Puggsy commented as he, Daphne, and Kim ran down one hallway while Biff, Freddy and Velma ran down the other, with Clive in pursuit.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Fangface came to the fork, not seeing that their friends had split up. "Ooh, ooh, which way did they go? (grr) Which way?" the werewolf wondered.

"We'll split up. Scoob, you go down that path, while Fangface and I go down the other." Shaggy said.

Scooby, knowing that Clive had a knife and didn't want to get skinned (let alone attacked by any wild animals in the swamp), shook his head. "Ruh-uh! I ranna go with Rangface." he said, figuring that the werewolf could protect him.

Of course, Shaggy was thinking the same thing. "C'mon, Scooby. If Clive sees you, you can outrun him!"

"Ro can you!"

"But I only have two legs!"

"Rut you ron't rave rur!"

"Just because I don't have fur doesn't mean he won't try to skin me, too! …Besides, I know you, and I have a feeling you wouldn't like being paired with a werewolf."

"Reither would you!"

Shaggy sighed and shook his head. "Alright, how about this- we go together, and Fangface goes by himself?"

"(grr) Are you crazy? I don't want to get skinned, either!" Fangface sneered.

Shaggy slapped his forehead. "Fine! We'll do rock-paper-scissors. Whoever wins goes with the werewolf."

"Rounds rood." Scooby agreed. He and Shaggy shook their fists three times, then stuck their hand and paw out flat- paper.

"Again."

Once, twice, shoot- both of them got rock.

Shaggy sighed. "One more time."

One more round- both of them got scissors.

"(grr) Oh, for gosh sakes!" Fangface scoffed. "How about this: Using my werewolf prowess, I'll decide which one of you can go with me." He then covered his eyes and began to point back-and-forth at Shaggy and Scooby. "Eenie, meenie, miney, moe… you!" he opened his eyes, seeing that he was pointing at Scooby.

"Alright, now lets split up," Shaggy sighed, then ran off in one direction, while Fangface and Scooby ran in the other.

"(grr) Is it just me, or are we doing a lot of splitting up today?"

0o0o0o0o0

The others met up, coming across the boat once again. "Why did we even bother splitting up?" Daphne commented.

"C'mon, on the boat! Maybe we can use it to get to the police," Biff said as they ran up the plank and onto the boat.

Unfortunately, Clive had arrived and followed them onto the boat.

They came across the control room, but to their dismay the door was locked. "Now what? That goon will be catching up to us any minute!" Daphne said.

Puggsy looked around the deck, seeing a couple barrels of oil. "We'll pour this oil onto the deck, that way when that poaching-freak comes around, he'll slip, and we can give him the slip." he suggested.

"Good idea, and to make sure he won't go anywhere, we can have him slide into this net!" Velma added, grabbing a fishing net lying around.

They began to set up their trap.

0o0o0o0o0

"Hurry, Fangpuss! This way!" Scrappy yelled as he and Fangpuss ran out of the house, pursued by the frog-lizard hybrid. As they ran, they came across Shaggy. "Hi ya, Shag! …Bye ya, Shag!" they then ran past him.

"Scrappy! Fangpuss! Where have you guys been?" Shaggy asked as he ran to catch up with them.

"Dealing with that!" Scrappy pointed behind them.

Shaggy looked over his shoulder, seeing the mutant-hybrid leaping toward them. "ZOINKS! Outta the way!" He ran past Scrappy and Fangpuss, seeing the boat up ahead. "C'mon, maybe we can ditch him on that boat!"

They ran on board, followed by the hybrid. "Don't let them get away!" Silvia shouted, following the hybrid.

Meanwhile on the boat, the others finished setting up their trap, just in time to hear footprints. "Shh! Someone's coming!" Freddy whispered as they all hid behind crates and barrels.

But, instead of Clive, Shaggy ran around the corner! "Like, run for your lives! It's a slimy-green version of Frankenstein!" he shouted, then began to slip and slide on the deck. "Yow! Whoop! Hey!" He slid across and into the net, getting tangled in it. "Whoa!"

*CRASH!*

…he ended his little slide-show by slamming into a stack of barrels. Back on land, Fangface and Scooby arrived, just in time to hear Shaggy's wipe-out. "Ooh, ooh! C'mon, Scooby! We'd better check it out! (snarl) Check it out." Fangface said, running onto the boat.

"Roh boy…" Scooby gulped, following the werewolf.

"Nice going, lunkhead! You messed up our trap!" Puggsy snapped at Shaggy.

"Well, excuse me, but I was running for my life from…" Shaggy began, then his hair suddenly stuck out and his eyes widened in fright. "T-T-THAT THING!" he pointed ahead, seeing Clive, Silvia, and the mutated hybrid.

"Now, my pet… finish them off!" Silvia ordered.

"Not so fast! You'll have to go through US, first!" Scrappy boasted as he and Fangpuss stood in front of her.

"Yeah! Ga ga (grr)" Fangpuss repeated.

Clive sneered and slammed an empty barrel over them. "No fair! That's cheating!"

Fangface and Scooby ran down the lower deck, looking for their friends. "Ripes!" Scooby yelped.

"What is it? What?" Fangface asked. Scooby pointed up at the deck above them, seeing the hybrid standing before their friends. "(grr) Uh, oh."

"Get them!" Silvia ordered once again. But, rather than going after the teens, the hybrid grabbed her and Clive by the back of their shirts and hoisted them into the air. "Ack! What are you doing, you moronic creature?"

The hybrid snarled, then prepared to toss them overboard. "He's going to throw them off the ship!" Freddy gasped.

"Which wouldn't be so bad, if those crocogators weren't lounging in the river!" Puggsy said, pointing over the edge at the crocodiles floating in the river.

"Fangface, Scooby! Do something!" Daphne called down to her friends.

"(grr) On it!" Fangface exclaimed, then nudged Scooby with his elbow. "C'mon, Scooby!" They ran over to some rope and some fishing poles, grabbing them and breaking them apart.

The hybrid roared and tossed Silvia and Clive off the ship, making them fall toward some starving crocodiles. Luckily for them, Fangface and Scooby managed to craft a giant butterfly net out of the fishing poles and rope, and caught the two villains. "Rot 'em!" Scooby exclaimed, and he and Fangface hi-fived each other.

The hybrid growled in frustration and faced the meddlers, angered that they ruined his plot for revenge against the poachers. He leaped toward them… but slipped on the oil and landed on his back. Freddy found the syringe full of tranquilizer on the ground- obviously dropped after the hybrid grabbed its creators- and injected the liquid into the monster. "That should keep him calm until we can change him back," he said.

"Right now, lets turn those two fur-obsessed freaks in." Puggsy said.

"Yeah, yeah! Turn 'em in! (grr)" Fangface snarled as he and Scooby pulled the two villains on deck.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, they've caught the villains… next up, the last chapter!

Review?


	11. Chapter 11: Continuing the Fishing Trip

Couldn't help but update quick! So here's the last chapter!

0o0o0o0o0

The hybrid was slumped down in the machine as the door shut and Velma flicked a few switches, looking at the blueprints as she did. "You sure you can work this thing?" Puggsy asked her.

She shrugged. "It's worth a try," she replied, then pulled the lever.

The lights flashed and the machine shook, and smoke began leaking through the doors as a few bolts shot of the sides. With a loud *BOOM!* the machine stopped shaking- after sending nearly everyone and everything in the room flying back. Velma coughed and waved away smoke, her glasses smoked, while Puggsy lied on a now-busted table, his hair puffed out and his face blackened with soot.

"*cough cough* I thought this was a 'None-Smoking' section," Freddy said as he and the others came down after hearing the explosion.

"Did it work?" Daphne asked.

They approached the machine and opened the door. Smoke lingered out and two silhouettes came out: a small regular frog and a tiny regular lizard, who looked up at the teenagers curiously, then hopped and scurried off. "Yep. It did," Biff replied.

"Hey, where are the guys?" Kim asked, looking around. "I thought they were down here with you."

"They were standing right behind-" Puggsy began, looking behind him.

Fangface, Scooby, and Shaggy, who were standing near the back, were now flattened against the wall, which was black with soot as well as themselves, and they 'peeled' off and fell onto the ground, showing imprints their bodies left from blocking part of the wall. Scrappy and Fangpuss stumbled out from behind a blown-back table, dazed, then fell on the ground in front of their friends.

"…Us."

"Well, I guess this machine won't be working anytime soon," Freddy said, looking at the burned-out machine.

"That's a relief…" Shaggy said, still a little dazed. "I don't think I could handle another mutant…"

"Let alone being blown against a stone wall… *cough!*" Fangface added, coughing out smoke.

"Ra ga… (grr)" Fangpuss agreed.

The police then arrived and arrested Silvia and Clive. "Nice job, kids." the sheriff said to them. "If it wasn't for you, these scandals would have cleaned out every creature in the swamp with their poaching scheme."

"Well, I guess they won't be making any new fur coats, because they'll be too busy wearing orange jumpsuits," Puggsy commented.

"We would have made millions with our operations, if it wasn't for-!" Silvia snarled as a policeman shoved her into a squad car, but was interrupted when the door slammed in her face.

"Yeah, yeah," Daphne scoffed.

"Us meddling kids." Both gangs said together.

0o0o0o0o0

After getting back to their vehicles, the Fangface Gang joined the Mystery Inc. gang at Velma's Uncle's lakehouse for some fishing. "Anyone hungry?" Kim asked, pulling out a picnic basket.

"Am I ever!" Shaggy exclaimed. "I could really go for a ham-sandwich right now, with extra mustard, pickles, mayo-"

"Shaggy!" Puggsy shouted from behind.

"Like what?" Shaggy turned around, and gulped. "Oops." Standing behind him, trapped between two giant slices of bread held by Fangface, was Puggsy. …Though, he then became focused on the bread, fantasizing about eating the largest sandwich ever (Puggsy not included). "Hey, you got anymore of that bread, Fangface?"

"Shut up!"

Fangface licked his lips, but before he could eat his friend, his gaze fell on the sunrise. He transformed back into Fangs, while Fangpuss transformed back into Baby Fangs. "Hey, what's going on? What happened?" Fangs asked.

"We managed to snag those crooks, and finally get on with our fishing trip, knucklehead." Puggsy sneered, slipping out of the two slices of bread (which Shaggy quickly took).

"Ooh, ooh, now I remember! We were up against those two people, and those freaky mutants!"

"Yeah, and we finally managed to splat 'em!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"Ga ga!" Baby Fangs exclaimed.

"And good riddance," Shaggy said as he squirted mustard on basically the biggest ham-sandwich he's ever made. "I can finally eat in peace without worrying about some monsters,"

"Eh, I wasn't _that _worried." Fangs boasted, acting cool. "Those creeps didn't bother me one bit!"

Shaggy sneered at him. "Like, are you kidding, man? You were scared out of your wits!"

"…If he had any," Puggsy scoffed.

Fangs paid no attention to Puggsy and glared at Shaggy. "Oh, yeah? What about you? You were more petrified than I was!" he retorted.

"Actually, you were more petrified than ME." Shaggy 'corrected'.

"I was not! I'm more brave than you could ever be!"

"Yeah right. I could out-brave you in a second!"

"Well, if those monsters ever showed their faces, I'd pummel 'em!"

"Not if I pummeled them first!"

*Croak* *Hiss!* came two noises from behind Shaggy and Fangs.

"YOW!" The two cowards screamed, jumping into the lake, Shaggy abandoning his giant sandwich…

…which became Scooby, as the Great Dane grabbed the sandwich, setting down the frog and the lizard he held in his paws, and took a bite out of it. "Scooby-dooby-doo!" he exclaimed, while the others let out a few laughs at his prank.

Fangs and Shaggy swam off into the sunrise, both of them racing each other to get away from the 'monsters'. "Outta my way!" - "Move it or lose it, pal!" - "Coming through!" - "Watch it!" the two cowards said to each other as they kept on swimming left and right.

It was the perfect ending to the one trip the two gangs would never forget.

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: The End. **…Yeah, I can't believe it either.

Disclaimer: (just when I thought I could avoid it) I don't own Scooby-Doo _or_ Fangface, though it would be _really_ cool if the two gangs actually met =D


End file.
